Zim, Irken of Badminton
by MystandEBinc
Summary: Troubles brewing in Demon Court Tower. Zim and Dib somehow become involved after meeting two Demon girls, Ahva and Brooke. They are both determined to make sure the other doesn't convince the demons to join their side. But someone else knows about them...
1. Chapter 1 The Girl With The Sword

EB: This story was made up by me and my friend Ahva. We're like Zim and Gir really and when we were playing badminton I sucked so freaking badly. Ahva said that I was her 'apprentice' and we had a freakish time. Anyways, because she's like Gir she made me think of this.

Myst: The birdies have a conspiracy! They're little ships that want to take over earth! By the way, for you stupid humans, we don't own Invader Zim. Anyone that would think that we did if we didn't mention this needs to be stapled in the back and have an umbrella shoved into the place where their spine will be taken from or have bubbling grease poured over his or her soft spot!!

---

Zim, Irken of Badminton

Chapter one

"Really?"

The small, green creature nodded his greed head towards the screen. "I assure you it is very true. I saw the human do it with my own eyes." Zim smiled back at his superiors from where he stood in his base. His crimson eyes blinked innocently and, yet, deviously.

"Fascinating."

Purple, the violet colored of the almighty Tallest, popped into view on the screen, his hands full of bags of donuts. Red, the ruby one, turned away from Zim and took two of them. The violet Tallest glared at Zim from on the Massive ship while the Irken 'Invader' remained on Earth. "I still can't believe it. I want to see it with my own eyes before I do."

"Sadly, My Tallest," Zim said hanging his head a little bit. "I no longer have said human with me…"

Gir hopped down and looked at the screen. Zim stepped back a little surprised. "He got eaten by a shark!!"

"Well Zim we probably have to go now…"

"Wait! Don't you want to join me for a day of destroying the humans? I have a foolproof plan involving weasels, flamethrowers and 260 cases of mayonnaise. It will be very entertaining. I even had Gir prepare some Earth waffles." Zim held up two plates of steaming waffles and smiled at his superiors.

"They've got hair and eggshells in em!" Gir zipped across the screen.

"Uh… maybe later Zim… I mean…" Red gripped Purple's arm. His co-Tallest dropped his bags of donuts and looked at Red with dislike for that. The red Tallest held his friend's arm out for Zim to see. "Just look at Purple's arm! Do you see it? Do you?!"

"Yes…"

"Then obviously you can tell that something is wrong with it! He's in pain Zim! Pain!" Red nudged Purple.

"Huh? Oh! Uh… Yeah! Ow! The pain! The pain! Ow, it hurts!"

"Yeah, so we have to go now Z…"

"Ow! It's hurts! It hurts! Ow! What's with my arm?! Ow! Ow! The **pain**! It hurts! Ow, it's burning! Ow! Fire running through my flesh! Pain! Pain! Hurting! Hurting! Ow! Screaming in pain and no one's helping me! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Pain! Pain in my arm!!"

"Pur… I think you're overdoing it…" Red coked his head to the side as he watched Purple hop about the platform, clutching his arm in 'pain'. The fact that he was exaggerating so much was both strange and unnerving. He didn't know what to do but float there and watch as he zipped about and made a fool of himself, all the while crying out that he was in great pain and that his wound or sore needed to be attended to. It was actually quite entertaining. "Seriously, Pur. You're really over doing it." Red didn't even really realize that Zim was still watching, blinking innocently from his spot in the base far away on Earth.

Purple stopped and looked at him. "No, I'm serious. It really does hurt."

"What? Let me see that."

Red grabbed Purple's arm. He carefully turned it over and glared at the spot that purple had been tending to the whole time. It was all red around the side and looked swollen completely out of proportions. When red turned it a little more so that Purple had to actually turn around a bit he could see something else that wasn't meant to be there. There was a huge black and purple spot there and what he saw next made his eyes go wide. It was a black blob with two red eyes that stared back at him. Sort of like blood lust. To a human it would have looked cute. But Irkens did not have the luxury of thinking towards something as being 'cute'. So when Red looked at the small, black blob he knew it for what it really was…

"Space parasite!!"

Red and Purple began to panic. Purple flung his arms over his head. He aggravated the lichen and it started to cause him to loose color to his face. Red hurried by the drones to try and make them help while Purple panicked hysterically. All the while more and more life was drained and more and more poison was injected.

The screen went black.

Zim raised an invisible eyebrow. "My Tallest? My Tallest? Hey, My Talllleeeest. My Tallest? My-m-my Tallest. My Taaallest. Hey. Hey. Hey come back, My Tallest. My Tallest? _My_ Talleeest. My Tallest! _My Tallest!_ Hey. My Tallest. My Tallest. My Tallest. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. My Tallest. My Tallest! My Taaallest. **My Tallest…** My Tallest? Hey. **MY TALLEST!!** **My Tallest. My Tallest. My Tallest. **My _Taaaaaaallest_! Hey. Hey, My Tallest? M-My… My Tall…" The little Irken rubbed his chin. "Computer!"

"What?" asked the computer in a, less than, enthusiastic tone.

"Why are the Tallest not reconnecting the line with Zim?"

"Probably because the connection is lost…"

"Fix it!"

"You."

"Do not talk back to Zim! I order you to repair the connection with the almighty Tallest at this moment. I wasn't even able to tell them all about my weasel, mayonnaise, flamethrower plan before Tallest Purple was being eaten alive." Zim stopped… "Wait…"

"I think that, whether I reconnect or not, it won't matter."

"Eh?"

"Your robot just ate the last of the mayo."

Zim turned around quickly and saw Gir standing there. He had an awful lot of feathers around his mouth and a smile so wide he could have gotten a smile Charlie horse. But then Zim saw the mayonnaise that coated his body and he became quite angry. "Gir! How could you have eaten 260 cases of pure, human, egg waste mayonnaise in the few short minutes that I had my back turned?"

Gir shrugged.

Just as Zim was about to wring his small neck a beeping sound ensued behind him. The Irken turned around and peered at the screen of one of the computer monitors. He read it aloud. "Door… bell. Drat. I'll have to get it myself. Those stupid robotic parental units are still being repaired from the damage over my horrific and dashing adventure with the horrible cow-pig monster bent on eating all waffles of the world. **He would not get _my_ waffles!"**

So Zim grabbed his, black, cow-like wig and his blue, human contacts, as he ran from his communications room to the elevator. He put the disguise on as he was carried up the floors to the base top level and ejected out of the toilet.

Zim straightened his wig and then crossed to the door. He opened it and then was staring into the face of a rather strange looking girl. She had black hair in front of her left eye and then she had the rest of it tied in a ponytail behind her head. Headphones were on her ears and she had a very dark looking outfit on, consisting of a black pair of pants, a black shirt with a gold design in the center and a sheath with a sword sticking out of it on her back. She looked quite strange for a normal Earth student.

"Hi, I'm Ahva," she said, outstretching her hand.

Zim didn't take it but she just shook that off and pulled a flier out from the pile that she had in a bag. "Here. There's going to be a badminton teaching session and tournament at the local gymaporium. So all kids from the skool are invited to come and have a good time there. You'll come, won't you?"

Zim smacked the paper away and it floated, lightly to the ground. Ahva watched as it fell. Then her eyes peered back up to Zim who had his hands on his hips and his brows lowered. "Zim has no need to attend your pathetic Earth game event. I have better things to do than play 'badminton' with filthy, human, pig-smellies."

Ahva's brows went low. She grabbed Zim by the collar and pulled him right up close to her face. "You _will_ come to the badminton game," she said in a demonic voice. "And you _will_ attend my teaching session and you _will_ play against other pigs and you _will_ like playing with other pigs. Got it?"

Zim lightly nodded, too scared to do anything else.

"Great! The information is on the flier," Ahva picked up the one that Zim had dropped and passed it back into his quivering fingers. "Tell your friends, ok?" Then she turned and walked to the curb.

Zim watched her hop onto a, rather large, basket on the back part of a bicycle. The person that actually rode the bike was a shorter girl with brown hair down to her waist, torn, blue jeans, an army shirt on and thick shoes with metal all along the bottom on. She pushed off from the ground hard and rode down the street with Ahva on the back, waving at him.

The Irken closed the door and looked at the paper.

"…Badminton…?"

---

EB: Yeah. So I wrote this chapter and Ahva's going to write the next one.

Myst: We're doing this thing where one of us writes a chapter then we send it to the other and she writes the next one.

EB: Obviously there are no reviews to acknowledge but, hopefully, there will be some later.

Myst: Read on meh bruddas and be careful passing by the next fire hydrant. They'll eat you alive you know.


	2. Chapter 2 Prepare to be Girred

Myst: I am sort of wondering if that first part of your chapter half is from the actual invader Zim show? Hmm???  
EB: well... maybe...  
Myst: anyways I AM CONTINUING THE SECOND PART! Weeeee!

EB: right...

Myst: WHAT WAS THAT TONE!!!

EB: what tone??? It's WORDS! Not talking  
Myst: glares daggers at EB  
EB: takes a step back and twitches

Myst: Anyways enjoy the story grins

EB: heh heh heh...yeah...

---

Zim, Irken of Badminton

Chapter 2

"Badminton?"

"What is this 'badminton'!?! Gir, do you have any idea in the nutshell of a brain of yours?" Zim said but he didn't really expect much of an answer. 

"Badminton? Ooooooooooo a BAD MITTON! Teehee the mitten was bad. Bad, bad, bad! Uh oh! WOooooooo" Gir said and giggled to himself a little bit. He then started smashing his head against the wall.

"Right..." said Zim and walked away from him. "Computer!" Zim called.

No answer.

"Computerererere! COMPUTER!!! Oh, compuuuuter! My computer!!!"

"Oh, shut up!" the computer said, interrupting him and sounding annoyed. "I'm not your stupid leaders! The Biggest or what ever..." 

"The Tallest are not STUPID! They just lack... they… uh… do not question ZIM!!!! And some stuff like that…" Zim paused and started pacing. "Moving along, what is this badminton? Are the mittens bad as Gir says?"  
In the background Gir continued in his fit of running in circles, chasing two red mittens that didn't really exists and were only the fueled product of his deranged mind.

"Bad mittens Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" he squealed and chased them, arms stretched out, off into the next room. 

"Scanning now..." said the computer and a large amount of beeping sounds echoed out.

Zim taped his fingers impatiently against the desk. "Are you done yet?"

"NO!" shouted the computer. More beeping sounds commenced.

Zim waited a short while longer. "Are you done NOWWWWWWWWW?" he asked after only another filthy Earth minute.

"No I'm not!" said the computer. Now huge thunderous beeping sounds rang out through the air.

Gir popped up again and started singing. "Boom! Boom! Boom!" and stood beside Zim.

"Are you DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Zim above all the noise.

Instantly silence.

Zim looked from left to right. "Are you doneeeeeeeee?"

"YES!!!!!" the computer yelled horrifyingly loud. SO loud that Zim and Gir got blown to the back of the room.

Zim brushed himself off and stood up. He seemed quite angry about what the computer had just done but he was eager to find out what this badminton thing was and so he just let it slide for the time being. "Now tell me...badminton?"

"It seems that badminton is what, quote, "pigs", on the Earth planet play for enjoyment. They say it's harder than it seems and involves birdies."

"BIRDS!!??!" Zim inquired, "you mean like those dodo thingies?" He waves his hands around in an explanatory motion.

"WEEEE! I'm a birdie!!!!" squealed Gir and he ran around Zim in a circle repeatedly, pretending to be a bird, flapping his "wings" the whole way. 

"No, not actual birds. You use rackets," said the computers. A picture of it popped up on the screen, where the monkey picture had once been, of a badminton racket. "With which you hit the 'birdies', which are just easily thrown through the air. That's why they received such a name" Another picture popped up on the screen of an actual birdie.

"You hit that with these racket weapons?" Zim inquired as he rubbed his chin in thought. "This might prove to be interesting. And who knows what kind of trouble I may cause," Zim declared and started laughing evilly. "Bwahahahahhaahhahha!!!"

"Bwahahhahahahhaa" Gir shouted copying him. Unfortunately, he came out more so cute then evil really. 

"Still it is strange that two little earthlings would ask me to come?" he said and shivered. "That tall one was creepy...and oh so evil..." Zim scratches his chin. "No I should not fear earthlings! NEVER!!!" he shouted all loud and tough. "I will attend there gymatorium birdie meeting and cause much DOOM!" Zim said dramatically and shook his first at nothing in particular.

Gir's memory was boosted up and he started singing the doom song ALL OVER AGAIN. "Doom, doom, da, doom, doom, doom!!" he sang and continued.

"Enough Gir!!! Follow me we must create one of those battle weapon thingies... so we can SQUASH the earth piggies at their own game!" Zim said and started towards his lab's entrance.

Within the hour he was using some sort of laser and a head/eye shield. With his back only shown to the robot he cackled loudly. And as he worked he continued to cackle and laugh evilly. Gir stood behind him the entire time and stared at his master with his head cocked to one side.

"I'm a go make waffles now!!!!" he screamed and ran off.

A few minutes later after all the cackling... 

"THERE! IT IS DONE!!!!! A racket battle weapon of doom!!!" Zim shouted and held it up high. It had the shape of a racket but is the size of a tennis racket. It was black with spikes along the sides all around. There was a huge hole in the middle where the rubbery strings should be. "We shall see who is the champion invader!!!!!!!!!!" roared ZIM. "Bwahaha..."

"Uh, ZIm" interrupted the computer.

"Bwahha..."

"ZIM!!!" the computer shouted, interrupting his evil laughter again.

"WHAT!??" ZIm shouted irritated."

"How will you hit anything if there is a hole in the place where you're supposed to hit the birdie?" the computer asked tiredly. "Why am I stuck with such an idiot?" the computer muttered. 

ZIm looked at the racket he created. He looked at it puzzled. And then shakes his head. "No its fine!!" he said and swung it once.

The computer sent out a birdie flying.

"Watch!" Zim shouted and swung the racket.

The birdie flew straight through the middle as Zim tried to hit it repeatedly. He looked down at the ground where the birdie fell and picked it up and examined it. "Well…………………" He dropped it and yelled "GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"

Gir came running to him, holding a plate of waffles.

"Gir can you..." Zim started to say but Gir held up a finger to his mouth.

"SHHHHHH! Waffles first!" Gir grinned.

"Gir no."

"WAFFELS!!!!!!!!!" shouted the robot.

" Ok, ok I'll eat the stupid, tasty, little waffles." Zim grabbed the whole plate full and dumped it into his mouth and swallowed. He licked his lips and Gir screamed, "YAY!" 

"Anyways, Gir put on the doggie suit thing," commanded ZIM.

Gir saluted and grabbed his mongoose dog costume. He stepped into it and zipped it up. "Zip, zip!!!" he said happily.

"Now we are ready for that meeting tomorrow at…" Zim said and checked the flier, "1 o'clock".

"Why would you get Gir to put on the costume a day before he needs to?" exclaimed the computer.

"BECAUSE!!!" Zim bellowed and waved his finger threateningly at the computer.

"Now Gir! I summoned you because..."

"Did you like the waffles?" asked Gir sweetly, interrupting Zim.

"Yes I did..."

"REALLY?"

"Yes really!!" shouted ZIM. Gir giggled. "GIR ENOUGH!!!" Zim shouted and held up his racket. " You see this hole, jump into it and I shall fuse you to it!"

"Okey dokey!" Gir said and hopped into place.

Zim put the racket on the ground and put Gir's arms and legs in each corner of the hole. He fused them in place with a hot flamethrower.

"That tickles!" squealed Gir.

Zim pulled off the shield mask that he was wearing again and grinned. He held up the newly created racket. "How's that computer!"

The computer sent out another birdie like before. This time, when Zim swung the racket, the birdie bounced off Gir and went flying. It left a huge whole in the wall.

"PERFECT!!!!" ZIm shouted and pressed his fingers together back and forth. "Now nothing can stop me."

"Do you know the rules?" asked the computer.

"No." Zim said simply.

"I had no idea!" said Gir from the racket.

"SILENCE!!!!" bellowed Zim. "Show me the rules computers!" A lot of information popped up on the screen. Zim began reading.

2 hours later

Zim finished reading. "Wow that was a lot..." he said and blinked. Zim stepped back from the computer. "But now!!! I shall WIN!!!!" he shouted and pointed his finger up at the ceiling powerfully. The hyper laser beam on the ceiling fired. The laser ray zapped Zim painfully and colorfully.

"Oooo, pretty colors!" shouted Gir.

"Zim you forgot that when you point powerfully at the ceiling it fires...lasers... You'll have to fix that one day, you know," said the computer.

"OW!" shouted ZIm loudly and he twitched. "Well that's stupid…" muttered Zim.

Gir laughs hysterically.

---

EB: That seemed very strange for a chapter, even by Zim's standards.

Myst: Everything is strange by Zim's standards. You just can't comprehend that!

EB: I see?

Myst: another tone?!?!

EB: no!

Myst: oh, good! Smiles

EB: Ahva can do some very scary things...

Myst: Shhhh! Don't reveal my all mighty secrets!  
EB: fine! But I will defeat you!  
Myst: no I shall defeat you!!!!!  
Both: GRRRRRRRRR...

Myst: your turn to write Brooke

EB: yeah I know

Myst: True fact: I wrote this chapter in the dark...it wasn't dark at first but I got home and finished my homework and…

EB: blah, blah, blah

Myst: and then I worked on this and then it got dark so yeah...

EB:...

Myst:...

Both:... until next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Two Girls And A Big Headed Boy

EB: Finally! I'm not too reliable when it comes to this stuff, especially since I'm moving soon. But I got the chapter done nonetheless. So here's chapter 3 of Zim, Irken of Badminton.

Myst: It's about time if you ask me!

EB: Well I didn't ask you.

Myst: That tone again!

EB: Yeah, screw it, it's that tone!

Both: Grrrrrrr

(Fight ensues)

Chapter 3 

And as he watched what was happening on his screen his mouth fell open and he watched the alien laugh menacingly from his base. And as he pointed to the ceiling, where the many wires of his base hung, a beam of bright, red light shot down and struck him hard. The boy couldn't help himself and so he smiled at what he had just seen, because it was always rewarding to see your enemy in a state such as this, even if it had not been you to cause such discomfort.

He quietly stood up from his chair and looked through the many disks that piled up beside his desk. Slowly he worked down the pile and waited as he searched for the correct one. For when Zim had been met by the girls he was sure that he had seen them before.

So he continued through his pile of disks, carefully looking at the title of each as he passed them by. And as he moved further along, one disk came into view that caught him. His hand touched the disk and he read the title. Then, in a hurry, he pulled it out from the pile and covered his head with his hands as quickly as he felt he could.

Nothing happened.

He let his hands fall to the side and he looked up at the pile of disks that hadn't fallen on him. Feeling quite victories, he stood up straight and brushed himself off. Then he put one foot out to move towards his computer again.

But the crashing and the hurting of all of the disks toppling onto his big head stopped him. From underneath the pile he sighed and stuck his large curve of hair out to move about and help him get free. Once his hands had been wriggled free he was able to climb out and stand up again, once more needing to brush himself off.

"Son!" came a strong man's voice from the basement laboratory. "There better not be any walking dead up there!"

"No dad!" he called back to him. "And how many times do I have to say that I'm sorry for that?" He sighed and quietly crossed the room to his chair. Then he sat down and opened the disk case to take out the shiny, circular object.

He inserted it into the computer and clicked a few things before it came up and he found that he was watching a video feed from several differing houses. Then he leaned back and watched the feed as it played out and showed him the girls that had come to Zim's house over and over and over again.

The first frame showed them over at an old woman's house. This had been taken about one year ago and he found it strange that they would be doing all these things for the community when he wasn't even sure if they actually lived around here. It was a very strange thing. Anyways, moving back to the video feed, he watched as they talked to the woman about a woman's basketball team that was to be going on in about two days. But when the woman shook her head at them the taller one 'persuaded' her to come and join the team in the same manner that she had to Zim.

"Hi, Dib."

The suddenness of his younger sister's voice caught him off guard and he jumped in his seat to turn and face her, also pausing the video feed in the process. Dib looked at Gaz, the dark glory of her wicked aura surrounding her like any other day. She had her Game Slave, version 2, in her hands but she, surprisingly, wasn't immersing in it like any other day. Her purple hair was in her same style, like every other day, with the three spikes falling in front of her face and then the two protruding out from behind her and curving sharply at the front. Her eyes were slits like each day and the gold of them was hidden.

Though Dib was surprised to see her he was sort of glad for the company. "Hi Gaz. What are you doing here?"

Her fist clenched. "Dad thinks that it would be _good_ if we spent some _quality time** together**_."

"That's great!" He turned back to the video feed of the two girls. "Check this out. I've been monitoring the action of these two girls for a while now and, even though they don't live anywhere near here or even go to our skool, they always participate or start off activities at the gymaporium. It's so…"

"Weird."

"Exactly!"

"No. I meant you watching them all the time. It's weird."

Dib frowned. "I'm only doing that because whoever they talk to seems to disappear after going to that activity that they're confronted about. If that's the case then Zim might never be a problem again!"

"What if the girls come here?"

"I doubt that they will."

There was a ringing that came from down the stairs. It was the doorbell, which was followed by a fit of loud knocking on the door. Dib looked at the door to his room where Gaz was already walking out to answer the door. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to watch the feed that came from his computer.

---

Gaz slowly walked down the stairs, not in any real hurry to answer the door to someone who could be so annoying at the door. It was very irritating and with every pound that came to her ears she became even more irritable and angry.

So she walked across the living room to the door and placed her hand on the handle.

When Gaz opened the door she was surprised at the people that she saw but she didn't let it show on her face, like most times.

She was looking into the dark eyes of two girls. The first girl was tall with black hair, tied up into a ponytail with some hanging in front of her left eye, and had an entire black ensemble. She had a sword in a sheath on her back and a bag full of bright white fliers. Her head was slowly bopping to some music as she smiled at Gaz. The second girl looked very quite. She had an army shirt on with ripped jeans and metal-bottomed boots. Her hair was long and brown and she had a black, backwards baseball cap on.

Gaz smirked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, we were wondering if you would like to come to a tournament at the gymaporium," said the girl with the black hair. She took a flier from her satchel and handed it to Gaz. "It'll be lots of fun. There will be teachings and refreshments and lots of other kids from the skool there."

The smaller girl snickered. "We can guarantee that," she whispered.

The taller girl elbowed her.

"Ow!"

Gaz read over the piece of paper quietly to herself, allowing the two girls to stand in the doorway and wait for her answer. She reviewed the paper and then her right eye opened slightly and she peered at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ahva," said the black haired, ninja-like, girl. "And this here is Brooke."

Brooke waved lightly.

Gaz hummed something in her mind first and then looked at them again. "You know what? I'm actually busy that day. Sorry." She noticed Ahva's hands clasp down and clench tightly at her side. Brooke just smirked. "But," Gaz interrupted. She saw them calm down, Brooke's smirk faded. "I do have a brother who really enjoys playing Badminton. He's always loved that game. Maybe I could get him to come instead?"

Ahva looked at Brooke who looked back at her. Ahva smiled wide. Brooke's left eye twitched lightly but she smiled too. Ahva then turned back to Gaz and nodded.

The gothic girl was about to close the door when Ahva stuck her foot into the way and put her hand on the wood. "Actually, I was wondering if we could talk to your brother. If that's alright."

"Yeah," Gaz heard Brooke say. "We have to be sure that you actually have one."

Gaz frowned but then turned to the stairs and walked that way. As she went she signaled for the two girls to enter the house and make themselves comfortable on the sofa.

---

Dib froze the frame of his computer on a close up of one of the two girls' faces. He peered at it for a moment and frowned. It was the girl with the black hair that he was currently looking at. She had a smirk placed on her face as she was walking away from Zim's house.

Dib played the video again and he watched as she clambered onto the bike. Then he froze the frame again and looked at the second girl, who was also smirking. But when he played the video both of their faces were back to normal. It was only when he paused the video did they smirk. Every other time they just had normal smiles or blank faces on.

"Dib."

He turned around to see Gaz in the doorway again. She was leaning against the frame and… smiling!

"Hi, Gaz. Who was at the door?"

"Two people that want to talk to you."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Better not keep them waiting."

Gaz moved out of the way, still smiling, as Dib leapt out of his chair and went through the doorway.

Dib hurried down the stairs; practically flying he was going so quickly. He stopped at the base of the stairs and looked at the people who were sitting at the couch. He couldn't see their faces but he had a bad feeling already when he saw the taller person with the black ponytail and the shorter one that barely got over the top of the sofa with the brown hair.

So he moved around the couch to see the faces of the two people that were sitting there.

He stopped when he saw the faces of the two girls on the video feed that he'd been watching. There was the black haired, tall girl with the sword and the black clothes and then there was the brown haired, short girl with the metal-bottomed boots. But this time she had a cap on.

The girl with the black hair turned to Dib. "Hi," she said in the same tone that she had to Zim when Dib had watched the feed. "My name's Ahva and this here is Brooke."

Brooke leaned over and waved to him slightly.

Ahva pulled a flier out of her bag. "Your sister told us that you really liked Badminton so we were wondering if you wanted to come to the tournament and teachings in a few days. It'll be an exciting time and there will be lots of kids form the skool there to have some fun and maybe you'll meet new people and have a lot of fun and stuff like that."

Dib frowned at his sister, who was now leaning on the banister at the base of the stairs, once more playing her game. Gaz looked up and smirked towards him, that evil glint in her right eye as it opened to look at him.

He sighed and took the flier from Ahva when she passed it to him. Carefully he looked it over and he thought about going to himself. Because if Zim was going to go then he probably should too. Otherwise, what if Zim won the tournament and that was enough insight for him to move onto the world and then what if he actually succeeded? That would be horrible!

So Dib read over the flier and then looked back up to Ahva and Brooke.

He saw Brooke lean in and heard what she whispered to Ahva. _"He's not going to go for it."_

Dib smiled.

"I'd love to go."

Ahva and Brooke looked completely surprise, Brooke more so than Ahva. Dib was glad that he had made them so shocked as well as the fact that he wasn't going to be hurt like Zim. Well, he wasn't hurt physically but Dib could tell that his pride had been diminished some when Ahva grabbed his scruff and got him to come.

Dib jumped back when Ahva leapt to her feet.

"Woo! RAWRRR RAWRRRR RAWRRR! You're the first person to actually say yes and not need any convincing otherwise!" Ahva leapt over to him and enveloped him in a hug that crushed all of his bones, metaphorically speaking.

Dib chocked and tried to breathe as Ahva hugged him and when she finally let him go he fell to the ground and gasped for breath. Then she pulled him up by the back of his black jacket so that he was, once more, in a standing position. Then she smiled at him and shook his hand hair enough to break it. Dib flinched and then held his hand when she let go. Then Ahva gave him a hard punch in the arm and headed to the doorway. There she waited for her companion to come and join her.

Then Brooke came up to him, her face blank but her left eye twitching lightly. Dib was ok with Brooke hugging him because she was so small that he didn't think that she could do all that much damage. But he was oh so wrong.

Broke hugged him hard, lighter than Ahva but hard nonetheless. She lifted him off of his feet, even though she was slightly shorter than him, and then nearly crushed his bones. When she set him down she didn't shake his hand like Ahva had. Brooke moved right on to the punch in the arm and then walked to the door where Ahva waited, leaving Dib gasping on the floor of his living room.

Ahva put her hand on the door, waving inside to him. "Oh, wait," she said just before closing the door. She opened it again and looked at him as he stood up. "I didn't catch your name. What is it?"

Dib stood up and gasped again, but still brushed himself off. "It's Dib. My name is Dib."

"Dib… Ok! We'll see you at the tournament Dib!" Then she closed the door and left him and his sister standing in the room.

Gaz smirked. She walked over to her brother, turning her game on pause. Dib didn't like her face just then. Gaz wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hard, just like Ahva and Brooke had, but even harder than them.

When Dib collapsed to the floor in a heap Gaz couldn't help but smile. "I like those two. They've got a knack for figuring out how to disguise pain with love." Then she turned her game back on and sat on the couch, ignoring her brother, who lay on the ground.

Now Dib had both his pride and his body in tremendous pain.

---

Ahva closed the door and turned to Brooke as she head for the bike. She had a smile on her face as she walked towards her friend. Broke hopped onto the bike first and then waited as Ahva made her way onto the back. But the black-haired girl stopped before getting on.

"I like him," she said, smiling at Brooke.

"Who?"

"You know. Dib. He's nice. And he's funny."

Broke shrugged. "He's ok. I still like that green kid though."

"Well, when we were there, I think that I like the dog best. He was the bestest little thing that I've ever seen. Little dog/robots are the best. Ahva clambered into the basket on the back of the bike and then let her long legs hand over the side as Brooke pushed off and went down the road.

Brooke smirked. "Not much of a disguise though."

Then they rode over the next hill to the house of the next child from the skool.

---

EB: OK. I'm done.

Myst: That didn't take long.

EB: It's not supposed to.

Myst: That makes sense.

EB: Ok, you have to write the next chapter now.

Myst: Rawr! I know!

EB: Then get writing!

Myst: I will!

Both: GRRRR!


	4. Chapter 4 Badminton Is Dangerous

Myst: twitch twitch twitch

EB: you ok ? Oo

Myst: twitch I have seriously gone insane…

EB: You! GOING MORE INSANE !!??! That is not a good thing!

Myst: twitch twitch lunges

EB: takes a step away

Myst: twitch

EB: ok…

--

Invader Zim, Irken of Badminton

Chapter 4

Zim looked at the strange building, adjusting his wig. He was standing out side the Gymatorium hesitantly. He hesitated as he reaches for the door. "grrr…" He lunged forward and pulls it open. Inside Zim is faced with his rival, Dib.

"you!" They both shouted and pointed. A glaring contest commenced.

Ahva walked in and laughed. "you two follow me" she said and walked down the hall. Dib and Zim glanced hesitantly at each other but followed her in hot pursuit. Ahva stopped at a set of large metal doors. She turned around and grinned at them. They both blinked as she opened the door sending bright light out into the hallway.

Both their mouths dropped as they stared in awe at t he size of the gym. Ahva smiled as Brooke appeared inside to greet them. "in…" she said simply. Brooke and Ahva walked inside as the other two followed. The gym was the size of an Olympic stadium; but you couldn't have guessed that from the outside. There where badminton nets set up all across the room with only a few people playing who seemed terrified and shaky.

"ignore them" Ahva said, forcing them to look away. Brooke scurried quickly over towards one of the nets and stands there a waving. Ahva leads them over and laughs.

"since you too are quite peculiar than the rest we thought that you would both team up to challenge us." She said as she picked up a racket off the ground. Brooke nodded and picked one up as well. Zim and Dib look over at each other a moment and take off their backpacks. Zim pulls out the overly large racket with Gir in the middle. Zim seemed to have painted Gir pink. Dib took out a badminton racket similar to the strange girls. Dib laughed as he saw what Zim was holding.

"you dare laugh at my racket weapon!" shouted Zim with a twitch in his eye.

"weapon! Ha! This is badminton"

"I know more than you piggy!"

"I'm a piggy!?! you eat to many waffles!"

"my waffles don't concern you!" Zim says defiantly.

Brooke and Ahva snickered at this. Zim and Dib notice and face towards them once again. Ahva notices the pink part of the racket in Zim's hand. She twitches and is about to lunge out. Brooke held her arms and kept her back. "easy now….easy… it is the doggie thing…you wouldn't want to hurt it, now, would you?" she said soothingly to her in her ear. "and besides when we win we can destroy the racket" Brooke added more loudly. Zim and Dib cringed at the sound of this. Ahva droops a moment and then stands up straight. She grinned evilly and walked over to one side of the net, alongside with Brooke. Brooke laughed.

Zim and Dib decided that they can be team mates temporarily seeing as these strange girls where insane. They both walked over to the opposite site and stand in a prepatory stance. "START!" shouted Brooke surprisingly loud. Ahva whipped the birdie over the net . Dib and Zim both jumped for it and collide with a loud. CLUNK. Dib rubbed his head, while Zim curses. "fifteen love…" muttered Ahva quietly with a smile. Brooke giggled excitedly.

2 hours later

Dib and Zim bent over exhausted and breathed heavily. They had been defeated mercilessly. "looks like we won" shouted Brooke with a grin. Both the girls ran and jumped over the net, landing in front of them. Ahva grabbed Zim as Brooke grabbed Dib. Dib's eyes widened as Zim looked confusedly at the girls. Dib struggles in Brookes grip but she held tight. "oh, don't try to tempt Brooke…she can and will destroy you…" Ahva said with a laugh.

"What is this!?!?" Zim exclaimed greatly confused. "wait and see…" said Brooke with a wicked smile. The girls take them down the gym past where the terrified students once where. The overly large room seemed eerily quiet. Ahva and Brooke stopped at a door at the end of the gym. Brooke kicked the door open with a hard SLAM of her metal boot. Ahva marched down the stair case that protruded at the entrance. Down, down down they went until the reached the bottom and both the captives looked around in shock and dismay.

The room seemed like some strange sort of laboratory, minus some equipment. The thing that caused Zim and Dib shock was no the fact that the two girls had a laboratory but more what was in it. Inside was a HUGE round sphere thing that was covered with a white sheet.

"w-what is that!?!?!" Dib says astonished. Zim looked at the spherical object interested. "yes…what is this…thingy majiggie" he says with a movement of his hand. Ahva let go of Zim as Brooke took hold quickly. Ahva walked over to the sphere object. "drum roll please!" she shouted aloud. Brooke snickered and started to beat her metal boot against the ground to make a drumming sound.. "presenting…Brooke and Ahva's evil masterpiece…" Ahva shouts louder as Brookes boots quickened in sound. "of DOOM!" Ahva yelled at her loudest as Brooke tapped her opposite boot on the ground as a cymbal.

With one sheet swift movement she pulled the off the object. SWOOSH. The object turned out to be a huge class bulb ball. Inside was a immense red mutated things with thousands of arms and legs and other assorted mandibles, with two enormous glowing yellow eyes. Brooke and Ahva sighed admirably as they peered at their work. Zim and Dib's jaws dropped. "what is that thing!??!!" Dib exclaimed both amazed and horrified.

"Zorn!" said Ahva happily, "our little pet monster!"

Brooke and Ahva turned to Dib. "it seems that you know about the disappearance of the people who come her" Brooke said slyly, " but why?" Ahva answered this question, "because we force them here, made them tired till they drop and take one outer body part from them and then gave them their own. We then make plans for them to move away because if they came back here their memories would be aroused. The operation is painless because we use laughing gas. But now, with those last badminton players you saw, our little baby is complete." Brooke and Ahva laughed hysterically at this.

"you plan to feed as to this…THINGY!?!?" Zim shouted astounded.

"we where, but you two are of interesting sort…" Ahva said and turned to Brooke.

"we plan to release Zorn and experiment how he reacts with you." Brooke continued.

"it is your own fault for losing…if you had won we would have let you go…now you have to face wonderful, mighty Zorn and what ever he does with you."

Ahva laughed and this and sported Gir crawling along the ground. He shouted "wormy, wormy!" in a high pitch squeak. Ahva laughed and picked him up by his antenna and swung him back and forth.. "weeeeeeeeeeee!" he sang. "we know all about you being an alien Zim! And you being interested and knowing the truth about this and other aliens. You are different…" Brooke said and tilted her head slightly. Ahva do the same and continued, "if you survive…which is a 50 chance then we shall become good evil acquaintances!" They both laughed wickedly. Dib and Zim peered at each other confused yet interested.

"now…" said Brooke, "commence Ahva! Commence!" Ahva grinned, "commencing Brooke! COMMENCING!" Ahva and Brooke jumped back an incredible 6 meters. As Ahva lands she takes out her sword and hits a particularly odd colored tablet on the ground. The tablet glowed a purple light and a huge bullet proof, see through wall rose up separating Zorn, Dib and Zim from Ahva and Brooke. Zim and Dib's eyes widen in fear. "good luck!" called Brooke through the wall. "or is that bad luck?" shouted Ahva and they both laughed hysterically.

Zim and Dub gulp as the glass bulb rises up releasing the hideous monster Zorn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Myst: oh, I did enjoy that chapter and I have clamed down quite a bit!

EB: Glad to hear it! And I bet you Zim gets eaten first and then Dib.

Myst: who knows! Maybe they get eaten and then spit out! Maybe not!

EB: maybe Zorn turns into a little evil cute thing and bite them or something...

Myst: well I don't know…but now is not the time to brainstorm

EB: true, true.

Myst: How about a group twitch!

EB: WOO!

Both: group twitch


	5. Chapter 5 You're Not Human

EB: I GET TO WRITE THE BATTLE CHAPTER!! I AM SO BLAD THAT YOU ENDED IT WHERE YOU WERE! I LOVE WRITING BATTLES SCENES!!

Myst: Yeah, yeah. Don't get too excited. Just get one with the writing so that I can read it and do the next one.

EB: Ok. And I promise not to disappoint!

**Chapter 5**

The Irken and the Human stood there, utterly petrified with terror, as they gazed at the dripping mandibles that coated the beast. Zorn's leaking mouth spilled an acid-like fluid onto the floor and they watched as it melted through the floorboards and made its way further down the floors until it stopped, which could have been how far down only Irk knows.

Slowly, so as not to aggravate the beast more, Zim leaned in close to Dib's ear. "Uh… Dib-pig-stink-beast?"

"Yes, Zim?"

"What do we do?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're the alien here. Don't you have some kind of death ray that you can use on that thing? Use one!"

"Oh gee. I can't believe that I forgot to bring my super death ray of massive doom-all-human-to-the-ends-of-their-pitiful-planet-filth here with me. How silly I must have been! Like you said yourself Dib! It's BADMINTON!!"

Zorn growled lightly. The two looked back to the beast, only to realize that he was advancing on them, claws ejected and teeth bared. Zorn looked like quite the 'pet' as Brooke and Ahva had called him. As he stepped one horrible meter forwards they each took about three steps back to avoid him. But their efforts of dodging would soon become futile for the wall was only about 9 more steps behind them.

Zim growled to himself and then ejected his spider legs from his Pak. As he lifted himself into the air he saw one of Zorn's eyes follow his movements. Then the creature's second eye followed that one and Zorn was staring at Zim as he slowly backed up, now around two meters higher than Dib.

Dib looked up at him, both mad and sort of surprised. "It's great that you have those spider leg things that come out of your backpack but what am I supposed to do. In case you haven't realized I can't do that here's a reminder. I can't do that!"

Zim rubbed his chin a little bit. "You have a good point there Dib-stink… But I don't care." Then Zim was off, speeding around the room, trying to find an escape. The creature, needless to say, followed him and left the tiny earthling alone to try and fend for himself against the irritable Brooke and Ahva.

---

Dib looked at the girls as they watched Zorn chase Zim around the room, leaping off of this and then onto that. They created quite a ruckus and made such a mess. All the while Ahva had her fists clenched and she was batting at the air. She looked like a wrestling fan telling someone how to kick the other's arse. Gir and the racket, which he was still attached to, were still within her grasp and with each bat she swung him hard like she had when dominating him and Zim at the game. Gir would cry out with either fright or glee with each swing.

Brooke stood next to Ahva, trying to avoid her elbows as she whapped at the air. She had her arms crossed and was also watching the spectacle but with the lack of gore she became a little more bored with every passing moment. So she let her gaze drift and whom does she see? Dib.

Dib watched as her eyes went wide and then her brows lowered to cover her surprise. It was like she had forgotten that he had been there. Brooke turned towards Dib, who backed away slowly, and grinned when she saw his terrified features. His façade didn't hide how scared of her he was and she really liked that, he could tell.

So he ran.

But it was not of us for Brooke was able to leap from her spot to the small area right in front of Dib. She stood there for a moment, leaning back in the way that Tak sometimes had. She had her arms crossed and her shoulders hunched forwards as she glared at Dib. 'Aw," she said slyly, relaxing her arms. "Are you leaving Dib? Ahva likes you, you know. And leaving wouldn't be very nice!"

She lunged towards him and pinned him against the metallic wall that had once been beside him. Brooke turned his face to look at her, piercing his skins with her fingers, even though she had no nails to do it with. It was then that Dib noticed how pointy her hands were. He'd seen the same thing with Ahva too. Brooke smiled at her and leaned in close to him. She smirked and he saw those sharp canine fangs and her slit eyes, which were now colored a deep purple.

"You… You're not human!"

"No," she said mockingly. "What was your first guess?"

----

Zim hurried away from Zorn as the beast went for a killing lunge again. His spider legs carried him across the ceiling and behind some vats. Zim was glad that he had seen them because they acted like a human mirror house. This way he could catch his breath and think of a way to beat the beast before it tore him limb from Irken limb.

He heard Zorn land hard on the metal ground and sniff about the place. But the scent of the chemicals in the area interfered with his heightened senses and the beast scratched his 'nose' in frustration.

The Irken boy peered from around the corner to gaze at the beast for one more moment. Then, when he found that he could get away with it, he dashed into the maze and disappeared from both sight and scent.

He was good and hidden from Zorn for the while.

---

Ahva stopped batting the air. The racket fell to her side and she frowned at the scene before her.

Quietly she watched, with a frown on her features, as Zorn hesitantly entered the maze and backed out again fast when he realized that could he not only see himself everywhere but that he couldn't smell Zim enough to catch him.

She crossed her arms, letting Gir squeak out. Ahva growled low in her throat and then turned towards the place where Brooke had been before. But her companion wasn't there anymore. Ahva looked around the area, gazing at everything and every object until she came across two people against a metal lightning rod.

Brooke had Dib pinned and she was sneering at him.

Ahva put her index finger and her thumb into her mouth and blew hard in Brooke's direction. The short girl reared her head towards her friend and followed Ahva's finger, which was pointing at the maze. She nodded to Ahva and then let go of Dib to go and find the green Irken that had escaped into the maze.

---

Dib fell to the ground and coughed a bit.

He sighed, glad that Brooke was gone, and then he turned to see where Zim had gotten to and, more importantly, if Zorn was still busy chasing him. He watched as Zorn inspected the maze that Zim had gone into. Obviously the beast still couldn't grasp what had just happened. Then he saw Broke come up to Zorn and pat him a few times.

Dib smiled. She was gone and he could escape to warm everyone.

But his happiness took a plunge when he looked up at the black figure that was rising out of the darkness in the same manner of how his teacher did.

Ahva, literally, rose out of the ground like a shadow. And as she stretched up further the darkness seemed to melt from her body and fall back underneath her two, black shoes. She stood there, smiling at him, and then she placed her hands on her hips. "Hi Dib. Did you miss me?"

"I'm not going to walk away no matter what I say, am I?"

Ahva thought that over for a moment. "Hmm… No. I guess not. But you may as well answer my question, because that will determine your cause of death. You know, head ripped off, legs broken in half, hole in the stomach, tear your mouth off, brain pulled off. There's a bunch of different things that I could do."

"If I say yes… what would that give me?"

Ahva thought this over as well. She rubbed her chin quietly and Dib noticed something strange. Her hair was actually spiking itself! Spiking itself! That was so weird! Even for him. And a scar was slowly forming on her face; he noticed that too, as well as the strange, bloodied jewels that seemed to protrude from in her skin. Her complexion lighted and her eyes changed so much. But she didn't seem to really notice, and if she did then she certainly didn't care.

"I guess… suffocation!"

"What?!"

Gir was dancing in his place on the racket. It wasn't much of a dance though because he was still molded tightly, even if he was coming off a little bit. "When she bangs, she bangs! Oh baby, she booms, she booms! Now prepare for your doom!"

Ahva outstretched her arms and the shadows that had once been there, but around her body, came back and moved outwards like they were a part of her. They stretched around Dib, encasing his entire body. As he struggled to free himself he could hear Ahva's insane laughter echoing from the shadows around him. And the last thing that he could see was the blood of her eyes and, in the background, a wolf darting into the maze where Zim had taken shelter.

---

Zim hurried around the corner and hid fast. He looked back around to see if Zorn had dared to venture inside and make an attempt at catching him. But no, the beast hadn't come after him. The Irken could still hear his heavy breathing though and it didn't much help with his nerves.

Slowly, he set down from his spider les and relaxed. He leaned against the side of a mirror panel and breathed hard, in and out. Zim tried to relax but as he did so he also looked around for a way out of this place. He didn't really see any windows, which made sense, assuming that they were no longer above ground level.

"There's got to be a way out of this place," he thought to himself. "With that beast, Zorn," he spat the name out, "watching my every move, then there's no way for me to get out undetected. And they'll come after me, seeing as they no where I live…"

"That's right…"

Zim practically jumped out of his skin. But, instead, he merely jumped out of his disguise. His wig fell off of him and one of his contacts popped out, leaving the second to merely hang there a little bit. Zim quickly pulled it away and tucked his disguise back into his PAK until the next time that he would need it. Then he took up the hobby of searching for the person that had spoken out loud to him.

"Who dares talk to Zim? Show yourself, filthy pig-smelly."

"Actually, when you think about it, I'm a wolf-smelly. Get it?"

Zim turned around and found that he was gazing into the glowing, purple eye of a wolf that had, somehow made it into the maze. The left eye was closed and looked injured.

He was aware that a wolf was an earth animal and that it, sometimes, would kill sheep. He was just hoping that it wouldn't kill him as well. Hurriedly, Zim sniffed himself to make sure that he didn't smell like filthy Earth sheep.

"What are you doing?"

He looked back up to see Brooke.

"Nothing! You dare question the actions of Zim!"

"No… I'd probably rather **_kill_** you I _guess_."

Zim gulped down. He readied to use his PAK to escape. But now he was wondering where the hell that wolf had gone. Maybe Brooke had scared it away? No. No way. Tiny Earthlings couldn't do something like that. Right?

Brooke lunged towards him, her hands becoming claws right before his eyes, huge fangs protruding from under her bottom lip. A tail that struck out at the end in a typical, pitchfork/spear point from the hole that it ripped in her jeans. Brooke smiled as he rose up onto his spider legs in an attempt to avoid her lunge and attack technique.

She gripped onto one legs as she nearly swing past him and then clung tightly. Zim looked down, surprised to see that she was actually climbing up the metal leg, claws tearing off the casing and revealing the circuitry that had been hidden underneath. Zim growled at the 'human'. "Get off! I just finished upgrading these!" But Brooke kept climbing up and she was so close that she could have slashed him. And that exactly what she—

"He said to get off!"

A bead of metal was thrust into Brooke's left eye by a bolt that streamed by. The girl fell backwards, obviously surprised by the second attack, and landing hard on the ground just under Zim. The Irken looked down at her and she grimaced with irritation and then plucked the object from her eye. When he looked he saw that I was a pin, or a needle maybe. Brooke looked just as surprised to see it as Zim did.

They both looked up to see another 'human' floating in the air around two feet off of the ground. There were no pupils that Zim could see. This person was also a girl and she was also taller than Brooke, as well as Zim. But she looked to be a little shorter than Ahva from what the Irken guessed. Her hair was pink. She had quite a pale face and she had a strawberry pin in her hair that kept it away from her right eye, which, like her left, was a deep red. She had on a gray dress that only went half way to her knees as well as a pair of jeans underneath. She had a white shirt that didn't make it past her shoulders or her chest, which had the words 'Proud to be EMO' on the front. Then she had a black skirt on, even over the dress and boy did she look mad.

"Ok… Zim is confused!"

"That's ok," said the new girl. She clenched her hands into fists and hurried towards Brooke, flying the whole way.

The shorter girl wasn't expecting the sudden attack and so was tossed across the room. She smashed into a mirror, shattering it in the process. Her limp body crumpled to the ground and Brooke looked bloodied and weak. But somehow she was able to push herself, or at least her upper body, off of the ground.

Brooke glared at the newer combatant. She had her fangs bared and her tail whipping around, ready to slash this opponent in half! She pushed herself up and went into the position of a dog ready to strike and kill.

This new girl landed lightly and waited as Brooke neared her.

Zim watched the spectacle and wished that he had some popcorn.

Brooke leapt into the air, doing a fantastic spin, and then came down. She pushed her foot out and made her tail straighten. Then she went right for the new combatant's face, ready to kick her hard and kill her.

But then the new girl raised her hands into the air so quick that even Zim moved back. Brooke's eyes went wide and she was launched towards the ceiling with a gusher of water that erupted from the vials and containers around them, from all over the lab. The EMO girl then spun around and slashed her arms to the side, bringing the water in a similar motion.

And as it dispersed a Greenland shark flew out at went for her. It, too, had a bum left eye.

The EMO girl spun around once, in the air, and trusted the back of her foot into the beast's side. The shark was pushed away so quickly. Zim followed as fast as he could and when he looked at where the shark should have been lying he saw a very wet Brooke, panting and defeated.

Then the EMO girl walked over and leaned down close to Brooke. She fumbled her hand around underneath Brooke's brown hair and then grinned when she found something. Then she plucked a small, blinking, mechanical device from the back of her neck. With one swift close of her hands the device was crushed.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned to Zim, surprise on her face. "Oh, are you still here?" Then she turned her whole body to him and did a simple bow, her arms tucked tight to her side. "Forgive me for not introducing myself first off. Most people call me strawberry…" she stood up straight, smiling, and cocked her head to the right. "But you can call me Amy."

---

EB: Done! I rule!

Myst: Meh… I'm debating that.

EB: (growls) Maybe I should do insane eh?

Myst: How?

EB: (smirks) Get me a cookie and I'll show you…

Myst: I'd rather just go and write the next chapter. Got it?

Both: Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6 I'm Just A Demon Girl

Zim, Irken of Badminton

Myst: was it just me or was the previous chapter not very… FIGHT scene material cough cough

EB: I'd like you to do better!

Myst: oh I will!

EB: grrr…..

Myst: grins

--

Chapter 6

Dib was near suffocation felt Ahva's tight grip suddenly release him. Ahva dropped him to the floor. She sniffed the air and flinched. "I sense that Brooke is in trouble…" she mutters and turns to look at Zorn. Dib lay on the floor too terrified to move. She looked back at Dib and mouthed "I'm watching you" and sunk into the ground and appeared on the other side of the bullet proof wall. "Zorn!" Ahva called and the large beastie turned and smiled at his master. "you go take a nap. Ok?" she said sweetly to her pet. Zorn made an odd purring sound and fell asleep soundly, drool coming out of his mouth.

Ahva appeared in front of Dib once again a few seconds later. She held out her hand and looks at him. "I am going to turn invisible to sneak up on the person who attacked Brooke and Zim. And in order for me to turn you invisible too you have to hold my hand. IF you let go you will be revealed in seconds." She said bleakly. Dib rubbed his next sorely and nods. He stood up and took her hand. "how come I can see you if we are invisible?" Dib asked curiously, "because we both are invisible. My power lets me see what is invisible as well" Ahva replied with a grin, "now lets go!" She ran hard dragging Dib behind her.

---------------------------------------------------

"Amy!?!" exclaimed Zim confused, "what are you all?!?" Amy smiled brightly at him and said, "we are demons… with different levels of power… I startled Brooke this time." Amy snickers and points to where an injured Brooke now lay, her hair sprawled all over. "ok…." Said Zim and stood a step away from her. "but what did you stop your own comrade from destroying Zim?" he asked scratching his head. "because I'm not into killing…teehee…and I never got to glomp you!" she cried out happily and wrapper her arms around him. "ahhhhhh! Get off get off!" Zim shouted terrified.

-----------------------------------------------

Ahva had reached just under the vent. She pulled Dib closer to herself, bent her knees and jumped and incredible height into the vent. She pulled Dib up back to her side. Ahva put up a finger to her lip and Dib nodded. They walked quietly until they say Amy hugging Zim and Brooke hurt on the ground. Ahva motioned to Dib to go hide some where. Dib nods again and let go of her hand. She instantly appeared invisible to him. Dib ran over to hide behind the pipe that protruded near Brooke's body. Ahva stalked up directly behind Amy hugging Zim and waited.

----------------------------------------------

Amy released Zim happily and Zim took another step back and brushed himself off. He blinked and then twitched. "still isn't a good reason to act out from your comrades…." Said Zim, who thought carefully about what he said to not be crushed again. "reason?' Amy said and pondered, "I dunno…" She poked her check in thought. Ahva waits quietly directly an inch behind Amy.

"probably because…hey I told you already silly!" she said with a laugh, "I don't like killing and I didn't get to glomp you!.. hey I want to glomp you again Mr. Zim and…" "AMY!!!!!!!" yelled Ahva at the top of her lungs and the sound echoed hard through the overly large vents. Amy shuddered and turned around to face a now visible Ahva. "oh…hi…" she said timidly. Ahva growled and punched Amy incredibly hard against her check. Amy fell to the ground, check bleeding. Amy stumbled and rose up facing Ahva again. Ahva looked down on her seeing as she was taller.

Ahva growled and waited for Amy to talk. "i-i-i- thought you where…" she stuttered. Thought I was WHAT?" she roared loudly. "I thought you where going to hurt or kill Mr. Zim or something… and you left me out and…" Amy said quietly. Ahva's eyelids lower. "we where never going to hurt them!... they where a test… your so stupid sometimes Amy..." she said and with that kicked Amy hard in the shin.

Amy fell onto her now bloody knees and looks up saddened. "go home" growled Ahva, "don't do something stupid like this again…" She reached out and pulled Amy to her feet, "now go…" Amy nodded and turned to Ahva. She impulsively hugged her.

In the tight hug Ahva's eyes glow a deep bright red and dark shadows sprout up around her in huge masses. "BIG MISTAKE! LET GO OF ME!!!" Ahva bellowed in her loudest voice. Dib and Zim covered their ears in pain. Ahva pushed away with both arms sending Amy crashing into a wall. Amy stands up and growls, "it was just a hug! And.." "you know me better than that!!" she yells in reply.

Ahva and Amy stand in front of each other battle ready. "your going down…again…for the millionth time!" shouted Ahva. "we'll see!" shouted Amy back. Amy made the first move and ran towards Ahva. She continuously kept striking but Ahva kept teleporting away. Ahva stopped against the corner. "now your trapped!", Amy laughed. Ahva smirked and crossed her arms. Amy lunged forward to strike Ahva but was took slow. Her target leapt up onto the ceiling and jumped down behind her. Ahva kicked Amy in the ankles and Amy fell to the ground. Ahva grinned and turned invisible.

"I can see you with my X-ray vision you know!" Amy shouted defiantly. "that clichéd super hero power? It only helps you see me slightly!", Ahva laughed somewhere nearby. A huge stomping sound was heard directly beside where Amy's head just was. Amy rolled over away and then jumped up to stand. Amy sees a slight flash of movement ( he vision only allows a little sight of something invisibles movement…) and kicks the spot. Ahva laughed mockingly. "nice try, pink girl!"

In the background Zim walks over to where Dib is hiding. "they are scary…" Dib said to Zim wide eyed. Zim nodded in agreement. They both sat down and watched in great interest.

Amy growled at the name calling and swung out directly behind her, trying to grip onto what she thought was her current rival. "ah, I see you still don't know my fighting style…" Ahva said with a sneer from somewhere. Amy clenched her fists in rage. "oh, ho! Looks like some one needs to take a little nap" Ahva said and snickered. Huge shadowy things started wrapping around Amy. She desperately tried to pull them off but they wouldn't budge. Ahva laughed evilly in the back round. The shadows engulfed her and Amy whimpered and fell to the ground. Ahva appeared, standing directly above Amy; the shadows coming back into her body

"what did you do to her?" asked Zim in awe. "I just knocked her out…" Ahva said with a laugh and picked Amy up. "wait here.." she said and teleported. A second, later she teleported back, and appeared in the vent again. "I just dropped her off at her house…" she said and strolled over to Brooke. Ahva knelt down and pulled Brooke up a little. "she'll be alright…" she murmured and pulled out a roll of bandages and her sword. She cut a stripe out with her sword and then put the extra and her sword away. She wrapped up Brooke's injured arm. "is she alright?" asked Dib curious. Ahva nods, "yes, the one wound on her arm is deep but the rest of her is only bruised." She smiles at Zim and Dib.

Ahva turns back to Brooke and shakes her. Brooke's eyelids flutter and then open wide. "what?" she shouts and stands up. Ahva stood up and laughed. "oh yeah…" said Brooke all the memories flooding back. "you took care of her didn't you?" she asked Ahva. Ahva smiled as an answer.

"alright you two!" Ahva said a little loudly but kindly, "it is time for us to explain…" Brooke nods. Zim and Dib blink and stared blankly back at them. "you see we noticed that you where different so we decided that we shall put you through tests to observe you more… a hobby you could say…" Brooke said. "it turned out more fun than we expected" Ahva continued, "and you too seem to be rivals….we learned that. Also, that you have alien devices" she said pointing at Zim. "and that you are quite the stealthy person…" said Brooke pointing at Dib. "we shall be tested you at random from now on. Maybe together or …separately…we'll see…" said Ahva.

They all walked back out of the vent and jumped down entering the room with the large glass wall and Zorn sleeping soundly. "you know you two are scary…" said Dib. Brooke and Ahva grinned deviously. Dib and Zim sigh as they look at Zorn a moment. Ahva and Brooke stare horrified at Zim at Dib. "they didn't just sigh!!" exclaimed Ahva, "they did! They did!!!" shouted Brooke.

"what is wrong you weird human thingies??!" asked Zim. "yeah,….all we did was sigh." said Dib. Ahva picked up Dib and Zim by the scruff of their shirts, "you have no idea what you have done!!!!" she shouted. She dropped then and stared in awe and fear at Zorn. Dib and Zim turned to see what Brooke and Ahva where staring at. Their mouths dropped again.

Zorn had now changed into a tiny white bunny with pink eyes. Zorn turned and looked at the all. "this isn't good…" said Brooke with a gulp

--------------

Myst: I told you my fight scene would be better!!

EB: I think it wasn't so HA!

Myst: MWHAHAHAHA! You know it is!

EB: Humph!

Myst: teeheehee

EB: I'm going to go get onto the next chapter…

Myst: giggles. Ok you do that!


	7. Chapter 7 Fluffy, Zorn's Other Half

EB: My turn!

Myst: Get on with it!

EB: I am!

Myst: Good!

EB: Good!

Both: GRRRR…

Chapter 7

The rabbit twitched its left ear and hopped towards the group of people.

Zim was the first one in the group to move back. He was shaking all over and it was apparent from the expression on his face that he was utterly terrified. As the Irken moved backwards he bumped into Brooke and then jumped so high that it seemed as though he was no longer bound by the laws of gravity. Then he took a grip on himself and stood straight. Even with his shaking body he didn't look as scared as he had before.

Brooke wasn't as lucky as him. She was shaking all over. However, there was one thing that caught everyone's attention and she couldn't hide it no matter how hard she tried to. Her skin was constantly changing colors varying from hues of red to deep blues and purples. Her eyes were reverting in and out of a demonic state and her hair were, literally, standing up on her head, though not as much as you may come to think.

Ahva also looked scared but definitely not as much as Brooke or Zim. She kept her ground and actually moved in front of the shaking irken and demon. Ahva's hair was deepening in color and going black once more. Her eyes glowed a brilliant shade of crimson, much like Zim's alien eyes. Her fingers slowly formed into claws, sharpening at the tips and growing longer with each twitch of the rabbit's ears.

Dib was the only one to react in a 'sensible' fashion. He first examined the rabbit to determine if there was actually any real threat in front of them. But he found that it was nothing more than a cute little bunny. Then he turned his attention to the group of shaking individuals just behind him for as the rabbit had neared they had all moved back. But Dib had stayed in place and merely looked between the people and the rabbit over and over again. It was only a minute before he gained enough sense over the matter to speak.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked, voice raised higher than he had anticipated. "It's just a rabbit."

"But… But it's so…" Ahva found it impossible to complete her sentence.

"Cute," Dib finished for her. "Humans think that rabbits are cute."

"Well we're not human, now are we?" Brooke propped her head out from behind her companion. "Besides. If you're so sure about it being harmless then go up and pet it."

"Brooke!?" Ahva turned around stunned.

Brooke didn't say anything but, instead, frowned up at Ahva, one fang protruding from under her top lip.

Ahva sighed. "Yeah." Then she turned back to Dib. "If you're so certain that this rabbit is harmless then you SHOULD go up. Why don't you go up and pet him on the ear Dib. We'll merely laugh when you no longer have a hand to pet it with! Go on Dib. Pet the cute little rabbit."

"Fine. Just to show you that you're being stupid I will go and I'll pet that rabbit." Dib stood up straight and quietly strode over the bunny, which twitched its ear and flinched back as he neared closer to it. "It's ok little fellow," he said, soothingly, to the rabbit. "I won't hurt you. I just want to stroke your ear and show these idiots that there's nothing to worry about. Ok?" Then Dib leaned down and slowly stroked the rabbit's left ear. And the bunny, being so small and lovable, accepted this kind gesture and slowly rubbed up against his leg. This made Dib smile with triumph as he looked back at everyone cowering in the corner. "You see? I told you that the rabbit was harmless. You're nothing but some cowards who need to--"

"Do you love me, Dib?" came the low voice of a man.

Dib looked around. His gaze landed on Zim. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing. You accuse Zim of saying something?"

"I heard you. Don't pretend like you didn't say anything. I heard you."

Ahva shook her head. "Zim didn't say anything Dib. Maybe you're hearing things."

"Then it had to be one of you two." He stood up, the rabbit held in his right arm. "One of you two demons must have said it. I specifically heard someone say 'do you love me, Dib?' Someone had to have said it. I don't think that this little rabbit could have said it," he held the bunny out for everyone to see, "so one of you three must have."

Brooke and Ahva looked at one another. "Well…" began Ahva.

"Do you love me, Dib?" came the voice again.

Dib looked down at the rabbit. It was looking at him in the strangest way. The boy looked back up to Ahva and Brooke who looked fairly guilt-ridden. Then he gazed down at the rabbit again. "Did… Did you just speak with me?"

"Yes," said the rabbit. This made Dib just a little bit. But he'd seen stranger and so listened to what the animal had to say. "Do you love me, Dib? I'm cute and adorable. Do you love me?"

"Uh…"

"Don't answer the question Dib!" The boy turned to look at Brooke who had pushed forwards from behind Ahva a little bit and had her left had clenched beside her. "Don't answer the question. Just walk away and leave the rabbit alone. No good will come of it if you answer the question!"

"I'll ask you one more time. Do you love me, Dib?" asked the rabbit.

"Well, I don't hate you, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, not at all Dib. But what you must realize is that love hurts sometimes. It's called tough love. Are you aware of tough love?" The rabbit's face then contorted into that of a horrible beast with dripping mandibles that clung to its visage and a horrible gaping mouth that spilled grotesque ooze forth. It was a horrible sight as the bunny's hair stood up straight and it's cheeks sunk in to press against the skull. During this transformation Dib dropped the rabbit in panic and jumped back, almost as far back as the group stood. As the rabbit hit the floor six claws shot out from the paw on each leg and teeth of horrible size and length made way past his gums to reveal the misshapen truth of what the rabbit really was.

"What… What is that thing?"

"That's fluffy… He's Zorn's other half." Ahva hung her head.

"And we thought that Zorn was ugly…"

The piercing, red eyes of the rabbit turned on the group and it advanced, causing them to push back ever further. The drool dripped across the floor as the beast moved towards them, clicking its long claws against the metal on the floor. Fluffy made his way towards the group, drooling and dripping and oozing the most vile and putrid fluids onto the floor beneath his wake.

Brooke suddenly pulled Ahva down to meet her. "Ow!"

"Ahva. I have an idea. When I make it out charge the beast ok?"

"Are you crazy?! He'll kill us."

"Or at least he'll intend to…" With that Brooke rushed out from Ahva on all fours. As she ran she slowly rose up and onto her feet and gripped a pipe next to her while running past. Brooke lifted it above her head and readied to strike Fluffy down with one hard blow. When she was but a meter from the creature she brought the pipe down a little to her right and prepared to hurl the beast away with one swing like he was a baseball.

Brooke was a foot away now when Fluffy lunged out with a gigantic tongue and pushed her out again.

The short, demon-girl went flying through the air. But as she went she experience a transformation that caused her to leave the frail body of a young girl and enter the hard, strong one of an elephant. So when the elephant came into contact with the wall it broke right through and created a large gap.

"Oh… I get it…" Ahva mumbled under her breath.

"Get what?" Zim asked. "What do you get?"

"Just follow my lead!" Then Ahva, too, charged at the beast and, like Brooke, was catapulted into the air. But instead of hitting the wall she passed through the hole that her companion had made. Then Dib charged fluffy and he was thrown through the hole. And Zim, though hesitant, threw himself at the beast only to be thrown through the wall as well.

Fluffy looked at the hole where all of the people that he had loved had gone. He slapped his forehead. "Aw, gingersnaps! I fell for that one last time." Then he took the pipe that Brooke had meant to hit his with and hopped out of the hole only to see his dinner running away.

---

When Zim was catapulted out of the building he found that he was actually much higher up than he had first anticipated. The ground was coming up fast and he didn't have any time to react before…

Ahva caught him in her arms and then set him down lightly. Zim could see that Brooke was being supported by her other hand. The small demon groaned a little a popped her good eye open a little. "Let's go," said Ahva and with that she ran off, followed by Zim and Dib.

"Aw, leaving so soon?"

For some reason they all stopped, which was pretty dumb, and looked back. Fluffy was sitting there, back into cute bunny mode. He was holding the pipe that Brooke had attempted to hit him with and was slowly hitting his palm with it. They all watched as he lifted it up once more and then gabbed it out to the side like it was a sword or a club.

"It's not nice to leave those that you love. They say love hurts… Well I love all of you, a lot."

With that Fluffy leapt into the air and struck each of them with the strip of metal, sending them flying once more.

The four crashed into a building where a wedding was going on. Luckily for them they didn't come into contact with the wall but, instead, the window. Shattered glass went everywhere as they landed on the buffet table and scared the people out of their minds. Of course it was more of an impact when they saw Zim, who was out of costume.

"Hey! It's an alien!"

Zim looked around once, in a panic, before slipping his disguise out of his Pak and hurriedly putting it on.

"Oh… false alarm. It's just a kid with a skin condition."

Fluffy crashed through the window, his pipe still in hand and slowly advanced on the group. The people in the wedding cowered and scurried off like rats, save for the bride. She stayed in one place, crying. Her hands were on either side of her, clenched, with her bouquet destroyed and her makeup smudged from tears.

"You're ruining my wedding!!"

Ahva ignored her and grabbed a trolley. She brushed off most of the pastries but saved some for herself. Ahva threw Brooke, Dib and Zim on and told them to holding on as she gripped the edges of the trolley and began to run for the wall. Slowly, black tentacles began to twist from her fingers and envelope the entire trolley, including the people that were seated on it. And once the entire thing was covered the black pulled back to reveal that they had passed through the wall and were now riding down the street, Ahva now sitting on the metal with them.

Brooke thrust her hands through, yes through, the metal and, when inside of it, took control of the 'vehicles's' motor functions concerning the front wheels. With that she made sure to steer them out of the way of oncoming traffic seeing at they were now getting onto the highway and they were going the opposite way to the cars.

"I love you…"

Ahva, Dib and Zim turned back to see who had said that. Of course it was Fluffy who was driving up closer to them in a truck full of gasoline.

Dib's mouth dropped open. "Where the heck did he get a gas truck?!"

"Does it matter?" asked the rabbit. "My love gave it to me if you want an explanation."

"That's not a very good explanation," Zim pointed out.

Dib slapped his forehead.

Then Fluffy grinned wickedly. "No one will be able to escape from my love. I love you all far too much." Then he floored the gas pedal.

The truck pushed up against them, causing sparks to form in the friction between the car and the trolley. Then the trolley began to tip a little bit and the weight of everyone else pushed against Brooke.

"Hey! Watch it or you'll make me—"

But she never got to finish her sentence because, at that moment, Ahva fell backwards, putting more weight on her. Brooke fell so far forwards that her demonic powers activated out of instinct and she became so small that, while holding the controls to the trolley, she fell through the metal and ended up attached to the side of the wheel as it continued to turn.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-p-p-p-p-p-p m-m-m-m-m-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!!"

Dib looked back at Ahva, who had the cakes and pastries in her hand and got an idea. Quickly, he grabbed a slice of the wedding cake and hurled it at the windshield of the vehicle.

It splattered and scared Fluffy so much that the truck swerved violently and then hurriedly straightened out again. The wipers brushed the cake away, leaving the shield squeaky clean thanks to the fluid that they let you whenever they were activated.

"Cakes came save you from my love, Dib. It can't save any of you from my love."

Fluffy drove the truck to the side of the trolley and then began to ram it. It made it so that the trolley was skimming across the side of the highway. Sparks were flying everywhere and one of Zim's fingers were nearly burned off from the friction when it got too close.

Ahva leapt up, keeping her balance by using her shadows to keep her straight, and took out six perfiderolls (a delicate pastry filled with a delicious custard or cream) (Yum! I love those!). She had one between each of the gaps in her fingers. One between the index and middle finger, one between the middle and ring finger and then one between the ring and pinky fingers. She did this on both hands. Then she tossed the rolls.

"Eat custard and cream you horrible beast from hell!"

They went along the side of the truck, striking through the hull of the gas tank. Then, with so much suddenness that it could have destroyed a calm person, the truck ignited and swerved hard to the left. It rammed into the side of the trolley so hard that it was knocked off its axis and the four people on it went flying into the air.

Ahva quickly encased them in a bubble of black to protect them from the explosion as the fire touched the gas.

The force of the explosion was so great that the black bubble was pushed far into the tar and the road around it melted and became gooey.

Ahva released them from the bubble and then stood up, rather shakily. She looked at the damage that the pastries had done and grinned wickedly with delight. She threw her hands up into the air and yelled out with triumph. "RAWR! RAWR! RAWR!! RAWRRRRRRRR!!!" She pointed to the flaming truck. "That's what you get for messing with demons, Fluffy! Turn back into Zorn you beast from the underworld! That's what you get for messing with Mystery and her pastries of doom! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!"

Dib stood up and rubbed his head. "How the heck did pastries do that?"

"Duh! They were bad. Everyone knows that once a perfideroll goes bad it becomes regularly close to the same density and material as a common, everyday bullet. Where have you been all this time Dib?" Ahva teetered where she stood but she was still able to stand up a little bit. Brooke and Zim stood up behind her.

"Apparently, underground," Dib said.

"HAHA!! You're funny, Dib! I like you."

"Glad to see that someone does," said Zim, crossing his arms in the process. "Can we go now? No one can discover Zim here or the consequences could be dire!"

"No one's leaving here at all…"

They all turned around, Ahva did so very shakily, and Brooke just turned her body and kept her feet in the same spot. Both her eyes and Ahva's were glazed over. It was Fluffy. Although he didn't look normal. His cheeks were completely gone, revealing the bones that were underneath and his eyes glowed red once more. The rabbit's hair stood up higher than it had before and his tail was still on fire. The eyes of everyone in the group went wide.

"No one's leaving here at all," the rabbit repeated. "I love all of you way to much. You see, this is tough love, and sometimes love hurts. And I love all of you… to death."

Gir kicked Fluffy in the back and he fell down. Instantly the beast burst into flames as the fire from his tail spread. There was a squeak of protest and then the rabbit was nothing but ashes. A smaller version of Zorn rose out of the black that had once been Fluffy and the little robot picked it up and cuddled it.

"Gir?" said Zim. "How'd you get here?"

The little robot shrugged, sat down and began to play with the small Zorn.

Ahva laughed. She stepped forward, whipping her hand out in front of her and making a snapping motion but not really snapping at all. "Now **that's** what I'm talking about! Why can't more men be like Gir? He's awesome, dumb and hilariously funny. Plus he's not afraid of tiny little rabbits like _some _creatures I know…" she glared at Brooke who merely looked at her. "He's a awesome little guy! Everyone agree or be turned into… something…"

"Ahva?" Dib inquired. "A-Are you alright?"

"Peachy… Why do you ask?" Then she fell backwards and went unconscious.

"Ahva? Ahva? Brooke." Dib looked back at the shorter demon. "Brooke, what's wrong with Ahva?"

Brooke raised her finger and opened her mouth slightly to talk but nothing came out and she didn't move after that. Dib raised a brow. Zim, who was standing next to Brooke, tapped her on her shoulder. The demon-girl fell to the side and collapsed, also in a state of unconsciousness.

"Broken!" Zim proclaimed. "Both of these retched _'demons'_ are broken! Dib! You know more about this than I do. Fix them!"

"You can't fix a demon. And they're not broken. They're unconscious."

"Broken. Unconscious. What's the difference?"

"There's a big one. Now, we need to get them somewhere that has the facilities to help them. I say we take them to my house. I can get them healed and then they can tell us what the heck is doing on with all of this. I mean, these events are a little bit stranger than normal. It all happened after they came here so obviously they're connected. Zim are you listening to me explain all this?"

The Irken rubbed his pinky finger and his thumb together. "No… Not really… Wait! Did you say your house? Never!"

"But—"

"Zim will not go to your house! For all I know this could have all been a rouse to get me to go there and then you'll capture me! Zim will not go to your filthy human house. I will take the demons to MY base."

"No. Because then you won't let me in there and I won't be able to help the demons or learn about them! I'm just as curious as you! I want to learn more about these two. I mean, come on. First an alien comes to Earth. Then demons? I've gotta get at least one."

"Fine."

"Huh?"

"You take one and I'll take the other."

Dib rubbed his chin. "Well… I guess that could work…"

"Good… I call the small one!" Zim signaled Gir to pick Brooke up. The little robot's eyes glowed red and he picked the demon-girl up and then held her above his head.

"Hey! Why can't I have the lighter one? You don't have to carry the demon but I do. Wouldn't it make more sense if I took the lighter one and you the heavier?"

"That's a good question… But I don't care!"

And with that Dib's irken nemesis clambered onto the back of his robot companion and was lifted into the air. Zim held onto Gir's antenna, much like a gamer would a joystick, while the robot held onto the demon-girl that Zim had selected, Brooke, from around her waist. Occasionally the little robot would loose his grip or become distracted by something else and would actually drop Brooke. This happened three times before they floated out of Dib's line of sight. And each time Gir dropped Brooke Zim would have to steer him down and get him to grab her before she hit the ground. After all, he didn't want his new specimen to become infected anymore than it already could have been.

So, with Zim, Gir and Brooke gone, Dib was left alone with Ahva. And so, alone, he was forced to lift her up and onto his back. And, alone, he carried Ahva, his demon, to his home, which was quite difficult seeing as she was much taller than him and still unconscious.

But Dib _did_ survive the endeavor.

---

Myst: EVIL BUNNY RABBIT!!! EVIL BUNNY RABBIT!!!

EB: Yes, yes. Quite the evil little monster that we assembled. I'm sure that he could flatten a city. But! Moving on. It's now your turn to write the next chapter.

Myst: I know that! And mine will be better than yours!!!

EB: No, it won't.

Myst: Yes, it will.

EB: No, it won't!

Myst: Yes, it will!

EB: No!

Myst: Yes!

EB: No!

Myst: Yes!

Both: GRRRRRRRRRRRR

…

Both: Until next time!!


	8. Chapter 8 Explanations

Myst: well ahah heres the next chapter and you left me in a tricky place to write in…

EB: no I didn't!

Myst; yeah you did! And whats with making us Grring at each other ALLLL The time… -- hits Eb over the head with a mallet

EB: OWwwwwwwwwwwww

Myst: ahaha… anyways getting on with the story…

EB: im a get you!!!!

Myst: you wish!

Chapter 8

Dib was at home staring at the demon girl who now lay on her couch. "Curious…" he said.

Gaz walked in her eye sin slits and peered at the girl on the couch. "Hey, is that?..." she started to say.

"Yeah that's the same person..." he said turning to look at his deranged sister. Gaz started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny…" Dib inquired, confused.

Gaz grinned and pointed at him, "Dib's got a girl friend! Dib's got a girl friend! AHAHAHAHA" She snickered and then snuck (well she was completely visible but she walked in a "sneaking" manner) out of the room evilly.

"Girlfriend?!?! What does she mean by girlfriend" said Dib astounded, " she isn't my girlfriend." He scratched his head puzzled, "I brought her here to question the odd demon specimen." One of Ahva's eyes open, Dib noticed and jumped slightly in surprise. "you have been awake the whole time!" he shouted.

"No… just for the past few minutes…" she said and yawned.

Ahva sat up and peered at him. "Only a specimen am I?" she spoke humorously. Dib didn't know what to say. Ahva stood up and walked over to him and hit him hard on the back. "There, there! I'm only fooling!" she bellowed happily. Dib gasped at the hard hits on his back and put out an arm against the wall to stop himself from falling. He sorted himself out and then turned back to her.

"Now…" he started to say, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what you want." Ahva said with a sigh. "You want me to tell you how we are demons and how we got here and yadda, yadda, yadda" she said in a imitation monotone. She took a deep breath in and then started on the long tale. "Well this is how it started…

"Demons have always been here, living on this planet. Way before humans, and creatures. We always caused a little havoc here and there but we aren't all that bad… There are some demons that do nothing but bad things, and others that do good..." she said and then paused.

She looked at Dib, and found that he was listening intently and wanting to hear more. Ahva smiled and continued.

"Brooke and I are in between that you could say… not exactly out to kill everyone but not exactly going to be nice to everyone we meet… our type of demon is a rare thing… so anyway…" Ahva stopped again and peered around the room. "Dib…" she said, perhaps we should go to Zim's and explain everything there…"

"It doesn't matter! We can just explain later!" said Dib wanting to learn more and despising Zim again like he used too.

"Well alright but Brooke is going to give Zim A LOT of trouble…." She said and laughed. Ahva cleared her throat and continued once more, "Demons are born, from two parents like humans are but in a different way… we come from a tree called the Death Tree…the parents go to the tree and ask it for a child demon to continue their doom and what not…" she said and looked back at Dib.

"Ironic! A death tree that gives life!..."

"Indeed" Ahva went on, "the newborn demon is made about thirteen days later. The parents come to retrieve it and take it home. In a few weeks the demon sustains a form much like mine and then is fully grown. Often the adult demons choose to age… a demon chooses their age but always starts out as little before a "teen". Once the baby demon has grown, the parents leave it to live for itself. The parents immediately become invisible and depending on their nature either cause mischief by scaring people by being "ghosts" or moving peoples' things around, taking a sock now and then, or stealing them. The good demons in this state would help people in little ways by influencing them to write or draw or to help someone or sometimes they just help people by finding lost things and so on."

Dib looked at Ahva in awe, "and you can take on the form of a human?" he asked.

"We need to, after all, this is our world too... though actually humans over populate us by billions. There are maybe 1 million demons or less in the world. About half are visible and the others not."

"But doesn't the population increase from the births?" asked Dib a little confused.

"No, the population is decreasing and increasing at the same rate so the population stays at exactly 1 million. The strongest, best demons stay alive." Ahva said and grinned.

"But aren't you guys immortal?" Dib asked curiously.

Ahva shook her head, "no, not exactly… we can be killed one way…" she said and looked from left to right and came close to Dib, "we can be killed by seeing our parents again. Its very strange..." she whispered and then moved back. "Many demons foolishly go to look for them, soon after they are grown and then perish. Sometimes a demon finding their parent is completely by chance and this leads to the demons demises as well. Not only that, but the parents die as well. Because though the demons are invisible to humans they are completely visible to the demon… but there are no growing up memories so that is why I call it foolish…"

"Woah…that is amazing…" said Dib wide eyed and fascinated, "but when did you guys come to this neighborhood? I have never seen you here before."

Ahva burst into laughter. She grinned and explained, "We have been here all along, for 50 years! We are just too sneaky to show ourselves all the time"

"Fifty years?" exclaimed Dib, "you chose to stay a teen instead of being an adult?"

Ahva grinned for her answer. "But in demon years we are 15… to you we seem middle aged, except our appearance!"

Dib sat down taking this all in and stared at the ceiling. Ahva laughed and stared out the window.

------

Meanwhile, Brooke had just woken up in Zim's laboratory. Brooke looked around franticly, "where is this?" she pondered out loud.

Zim looked down at her. He had the spider legs coming out of his PAK again, making him seem taller. Brooke sat up quickly and stared at him. "This is my house... Dib wanted for me to take you to his house, but I REFUSED! Stupid Dib… I will find out about you demons before him!!!" he declared all cocky.

Brooke sat on the examination table, letting her feet hang off the side.

Zim bent his huge metal spider knees to be level with Brooke. "So tell me…EVERYTHING!!" he said greatly interested.

Brooke blinked, "no."

"You dare refuse me!" Zim bellowed.

"Yes"

"Tell me about demons!"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"Is that you refusing again?"

"Yes."

"Where do you demons come from?"

"…"

"Answer the question!!!"

"No."

"Why not!?!?!" exclaimed Zim, irritated, "why not tell Zim!!! The greatest invader!!!"

Brooke snorted at that. "I'm not going to explain because I don't like doing that… that's more of Ahva's job… if you wanted ME to ask the questions then that would be different but nooooooooooo…" Gir suddenly grabbed onto Brookes arm and didn't let go. "She looked down at it and laughed. "Clingy!" Gir squealed and then made a strange cry. "Well, we better head over to Dib's house if you want to know so badly…" she said and hopped of the table, her metal boots making a quiet CLINK on the hard ground.

Zim sighed but agreed and they both left the house.

--------

Dib looked at the door as he heard the doorbell. He was about to run and get it but Ahva had reacted first. She ran to the door and opened it wide.

-------------------------------------------------------------

-Myst and EB had been arguing throughout the whole chapter-

Myst: All right all right! We are both at fault

EB: fine

Myst: we are equal then…

EB: equal

Myst: equal

Both: handshake

Myst: but I'm younger than you!

EB: I know more French than you!

Both: how does that advantage you?

Both: handshake turns to death grip match

Both: until the next chapter!…


	9. Chapter 9 Meet Roadkill, Sin Is Nearby

EB: (rubs hand) Yeah… Here's the next chapter in the story.

Myst: (also rubs hand) Yup. This one EB wrote.

EB: I don't really know what I'm really going to write for this chapter. I'll probably just continue where you left off.

Myst: How?

EB: Oh, you'll see… you'll see…

Myst: Tell me! (Chases EB)

Chapter 9

Ahva swung the door open and stared into the dark brown eye of Brooke, who stood at the doorstep next to Zim in his disguise. She blinked a few times to comprehend that her companion was standing there, right in front of her, directly after she had been talking to Dib about her. Gir was at their feet and he hurried inside, dressed in his dog costume. It was apparent that he was quite content with being out of the house twice in the same day while with his master and his new 'friends', so to speak.

The taller demon opened her arms wide and encased them around both Zim and Brooke, crushing them in a bone-breaking hug. "Dib and I were just talking about you two and then you show up on the doorstep!" Ahva gasped and hurriedly set them down. Then she put her hands on Brooke's shoulders. "Have you discovered the power to read mind at a long range distance? Like Arcane in my story?"

Brooke shook her head.

"Oh. OK, then come on in. Don't just stand there like zombies."

Zim and Brooke walked inside, the alien with a sneer on his face. It was quite clear that he wasn't happy about being in the Dib-stink's house at all. Brooke clunked across the floor and then seated herself on the blue sofa in the living room. Zim took one of the chairs.

It was at that moment that Dib came down and saw his mortal enemy seated in the chair in his living room. Dib zoomed over to him so fast that you would have thought he had the ability to move like a bullet. He glared at Zim and Zim glared back at him. Both of them sneered. Ahva and Brooke were sure that they could see the bloodlust in both of their eyes just then.

"Zim…" growled Dib.

"Dib…" growled Zim.

"Ahva!" shouted Ahva.

Brooke stayed quiet.

Dib frowned but sat down in the chair opposite Zim, across the coffee table. Ahva smiled and leapt over the back of the sofa and then crashed down. This jerked Brooke up pretty strangely because the little demon's claws became apparent on her hands and her eyes went as large as dinner plates. And in a single moment there was no longer a Brooke sitting on the couch but, instead, an armadillo, which had curled into a tight orb.

Ahva tapped on it three times and said, "Brooke, stop being a scardy-demon and come on out. It was just me."

Brooke was, once more, sitting on the sofa beside Ahva.

Zim took the time that he had to speak before Dib could. This, however, only aggravated Dib more so. "Now, Ahva-demon, maybe you can tell Zim what's been going on around here. Tell Zim who you **really** are, why you're here, how you got here, who your superiors are, and why it is that when I attempted to cut through the Brooke-demon's outer layer it fazed out and then over again within minutes. As far as I know, nothing from Earth can do that."

"Well…" Ahva began.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Brooke turned to Zim. "You did _what_ to me?"

Zim frowned at her and merely stuck out his tongue. He didn't say anything. But sticking out his tongue was enough incentive for Brooke to grab it and pull it out all the way. Zim squirmed and tried to pull away. So Brooke let go and Zim went flying over the back of the chair. Dib snickered where he sat.

Ahva frowned and growled deep in her throat. "How am I supposed to explain anything with you two fighting all the time?" Brooke hung her head in an apologetic way as Zim walked around from the back of the chair, sat down and rolled his outstretched tongue back into his open mouth. The taller demon smiled and continued. "Now, as I was saying. Brooke and Ahva are our real names, Zim. We didn't lie to you about that. As for why we're here, we use to live around this neighborhood when we were normal…"

"Wait a second," Dib interrupted. "Normal? I thought that you said that all demons were conceived from the Death Tree?"

"**Most** demons are conceived from the Death Tree, Dib. Brooke, Amy and I were an exception."

"Who's Amy?"

"The pink-haired girl from the factory where you two fought Zorn. Anyways…" Ahva thought for a moment. "Well, maybe I should start from the very beginning. You see. We were 11 years old, in human years, when the event that would change our life happened…

"I'd been out with my family. I was looking at a sword when a sudden flash of light blinded me. That flash was a burst of concentrated energy from the Death Tree. How it ever came to come at me I don't think I'll ever know. I do know, however, that there was a demon behind it and that that demon wanted me dead right afterwards. Anyways, I woke up in a hospital a few days later only to come into contact with my demon side. Through the two weeks that I was in the hospital I saw her countless times. Then, when I came back to school, I realized that she wasn't only in the hospital but in my mind. For quite some time I thought that I was going crazy.

"It was at that moment that I met Amy and Brooke."

---

"Class," said the teacher to her students. "We have two new students here. Please settle down and give a warm welcome to them. This is Amy and Brooke." (Full names: Amy Kaori Momoto and Brooke Yvonne Hollow Ahva's full name: Ahva Krad Leonz)

Two girls stood before the class. The first and taller of the two was freckle-faced and pale. She had orange hair with little spots where it had been colored bright pink. She had a strawberry band that held her hair back and a gray dress on underneath a long-sleeved shirt that read 'Proud to be EMO'. She also had on plain jeans and a pitch-dark skirt with white sneakers.

The second girl, small and quiet, had a scar over her left eye. Her brown hair covered most of her pale face and stretched down her back. She had on a plain white shirt and a double belt with torn jeans. Her black coat, which went to her ankles, looked to conceal something behind it, this being her tail, and her red bad hung aimlessly at her side.

---

"Wait a second," Dib interrupted. "What exactly does this have to o with how you were created?"

"Oh fine. I'll just skip to that part if you want to get all impatient over it…" Ahva leaned back and relaxed with her hands behind her head. She crossed her left leg over her right knee and said a simple, "I was getting bored with retelling this story anyways. I've told it about 60 times over the years ya know…"

"Ahva…" Brooke turned in her friend's direction. "Get on with the story. I don't want to have to tell it."

"Fine. I'll skip ahead a little bit. Essentially, since we were not originally conceived at the Death Tree we aren't exactly considered demons to the underworld. Go figure. However, because of the concentrated burst that hit us our demonic aura is far greater than that of any normal, tree-birthed demon. Our main problem is that, **since** we're not full born demons we don't exactly have the choice of when you end our growth spurt. It's a complicated matter. If I put it into normal context then you can plainly understand that Brooke, Amy and I are not in control of how we change over the centuries that we may or may not live."

"Meaning…?" Zim asked.

"It means," said Brooke, "we can't grow. We can't get older. We defiantly can't get younger. We cannot die of old age. We cannot age any more than we already have. We cannot gain or lose height and we cannot change in physical appearance according to the terms in which most humans are forced to apply to. The only way that our physical forms can change is due to the alteration that our demon halves give us. Though I may be able to change my appearance as well it is only temporarily and being so old I couldn't possibly remember how I could look when older. We can, however, grow and mature mentally, which far surpasses the need of a physical form."

"So…" Zim began. "You mean to say that during the centuries that you can live you can't change physically. So that means that, for you," Zim pointed to Brooke, "you can't get any taller. Geez, and the Tallest think that I'm a tiny thing. Zim feels pity for you Brooke-demon."

Brooke clenched her fist and glared at him.

"So Ahva," Dib said, turning her attention away from a fight that could ensue between Brooke and Zim. "How long have you two… uh… three been alive so far?"

Ahva thought to herself for a moment. "I thought that I told you already? I guess that, with added years from our human days, Brooke, Amy and I would all be around… 82 years old, at least. Except for me…" She leaned in close to his ear, while also signaling him to come in closer as well. "I'm only 81. I'm the youngest. Brooke is nearing her 83rd year now."

Dib leaned back. "I never would have guessed."

"I know! I seem so mature for my age! You never could have guess that I was 81 years old. You probably thought that I was around 84 or 85, right? Am I right?"

"No. I can't believe that you're the youngest. You know… What with the height and everything."

"Oh, that? Yeah. I sort of sprouted up a lot during my human to demon change so I put the table in reverse. Youngest is tallest and oldest is the shortest. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Cool isn't the right word that I would use right now. But ok. Hey! Do you mind if I take a sample? Maybe of your skin or something? I just want a little bit of proof to prove to people that I'm not crazy and that the supernatural does exist."

"Sorry Dib. If I could I'd gladly give you some of my skin. But, with the demonic abilities and everything I can't hurt myself or cut myself or get any skin. Instincts kick in and shadows become me and… Well… You get my point right?"

"Yeah… I guess so…" Dib hung his head a little.

Ahva rubbed her chin in thought. Then she tapped Dib on the shoulder to make him look up. He stared at her smiling face for a moment, not really knowing why she was smiling like that. "However… If you happen to have a DNA scanner with full body capacitor holders then I'm sure I can help you out. You know the machines, right? The ones where it takes your whole body and does a full scan? Do you have one?"

" My dad has one in his lab across town."

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is survive the walk there and you can get your DNA scans."

"Survive…?"

"Oh yes. Didn't I tell you? When we're not surrounded by our homemade shields and stay in a place too long it becomes possible for demons to locate us, even when we've crossed the barriers of worlds, time and space. They tend to converge around the spot where we lay and wait until we try to escape before they attempt to kill us. You know what it's like. High levels of demonic energy and strong demonic auras can be such a pain in the tail."

"But… don't you have a shield?"

"Oh, well _I_ don't need one."

Dib sighed with relief.

"But Brooke does."

"And… she has it… right?"

"Uh… that would be a no… I believe Amy crushed it when she dropped in to say hello. I think she was trying to get us to go back home that way… I'm surprised she doesn't know me better after all of these years…" Ahva turned back to the table and rubbed her chin a little bit in thought as she went over the years of companionship with her demonic pals.

"So then what's going to happen? When will they come?"

There was a thudding sound outside the house. Chunks of the ceiling fell down. Some landed on Brooke's head and she brushed then off, looking at the powder that they left behind on her hands. Zim stopped his glare contest with her when her eyes went so wide that he knew he could never win. Brooke hurriedly pulled her hair back and felt the back of her neck. She found a hole that had once been the home to her blinking shield device. But now it was gone, torn off by Amy to try and get her to leave the humans alone again.

Brooke turned to Ahva, her eyes still as wide as dinner plates.

Ahva smirked. "We have company…"

There was a deep growling that came from outside. Then a voice echoed around them again and again. It was low and first and then would stretch into a higher tone like whoever was speaking tried to sound tough but failed near the end. The voice, to the girls was quite familiar.

"Oh," said Ahva. "Roadkill's here too."

It was then that a bird… bat… dragon… lizard… thing! came crashing through the window as though a truck had hit it. Hence the name, Roadkill. It smashed into the wall and skidded down a few feet until it touched the carpet. Then the demon stood up to show off his brilliantly shiny black eyes and his three large tufts of hair that came out on his face. His had large eye brows, a long nose, wings, no arms, no legs and two belts that hung on him but were supported by nothing in particular.

"What the hell is that?!" Dib screamed.

Ahva punched him in the arm and then pulled him up close to her with her left arm around his shoulders. She displayed the nervous-looking creature to Dib and Zim, who stood next to Brooke. "Dib, Zim, I'd like you to meet Roadkill. Finest cowardly guard to ever grace the presence of his royal annoyance, Sin, heir to the honor of managing the demonic Death Tree. Well…" She patted Dib on the back, hard. "Now that we're all acquainted with one another I say that we get going. We have a lot of demons to get past. And I have a feeling that Sin is lurking somewhere near by. So lets go before he hits on me again…" Then Ahva stalked to the broken window leaving a sighing Brooke and confused Dib and Zim to watch her.

---

EB: What did you think?

Myst: Roadkill's going to be in the Demonics comic?

EB: Around chapter two or three, yes.

Myst: Huh… And Sin is… The guy you were telling me about after school?

EB: Yes.

Myst: Huh… So I get to write a battle scene?

EB: Yes.

Myst: Sweet!!


	10. Chapter 10 Sin and the past

Myst: wow you really have twisted Demonics into this haven't you

EB: yup! Bwahahhaah

Myst: frowns. Well alright I guess I better write this chapter

EB: I guess you better

Myst: with a battle scene YAY!

EB: at least THAT made you happy

Myst: grins.

Chapter 10

Ahva jumped out the window, and Brooke following a second after. "wait!!!!" Dib cried, and scurried after them. Zim grabbed Gir and threw him out the window and then threw himself out. "WEEHEEHEE!!" screamed Gir at the top of his lungs. Ahva, Brooke and Dib where already standing out side waiting when Zim and Gir came hurtling towards them.

"What the-" Ahva started to say as the to smashed into her. They all fell on top of each other like pile of leaves. "well I see your as clumsy as ever" said a rather loud voice. Ahva looked up with dizzy eyes. She pushed ever one off her, seeing as she was at the bottom of the pile and stood up. She shook her head and sighed at what she saw. "I see you're a persistent as ever…Sin" she said and peered at him

Sin looked no different than he had years ago. He was tall just about Ahva's height, with jet black short hair, that had three huge bangs pointing out just over his face. One black, one blue and one orange. He was dressed in simple oragnish pants and a dark grey undershirt over top a black thin sweater. A black spiked bracelet on his right arms and a few belts around his waist. Sin was a sight to behold.

"and your fashion style hasn't changed either…" she said and then burst into laughter. Brooke snickered and pushed the others off herself sending them flying into a mailbox.

"now, now is that any way to treat an old friend?" he said and hopped onto the ground no longer floating. Ahva crosses her arms and glares at him he glares back. She then turns to Brooke. "take them to that laboratory downtown, I'll be with you in a little while…" she said and turned back to glaring at Sin.

Brooke hurriedly picked up Gir, Zim, and Dib by the collars and started running. The three eyes still dazed and confused didn't struggled as she carried them away. The clinking of Brookes boots faded as she herself faded out of sight.

Ahva took a quick glance to make sure that they had left and where out of sight. She looked back to where Sin was and he was gone! Arms latched around her waist hard. Ahva looked up to see who could possibly have done such a thing. "now, now you let your guard down a little" said Sin, now cuddling her tightly. She squirmed a little and knew it was no hope to get out of his grip. "I thought so…" Ahva said quietly trying to turn her head to look at him. "why can't you just stop chasing after us you know your never going to catch us" she said grimacing. "well now I have to think other wise, I have you captured her in my arms…darling" he said casually, "and aren't you cute!" he said and giggled. Sin bit onto her neck and bit hard. Ahva growled in pain. Sin started nibbling and licking the blood that was now dripping down her neck to her shoulder. HE pulled his head back and grinned. "bastard!" she shouted angrily and tried send her shadows out and around to hit him. "you know I know you better than that!" he said and laughed, "your shadows won't hurt yourself and now that I'm connected to you, You can't hurt me!" He pulled her around to face him. "now" Sin said, "I think its time I took you home!" He laughed at this and started playing with her hair. Ahva growled, "we haven't gone against any laws of the Demon Court why do you hunt us down still! And recruiting our own friend?" "now, now, its more just to catch you!" he said and chuckled. "you're the prize in all this.. for me anyways…we still need to capture you none the less!" "why!?" she shouted viciously at him. "because and Brooke there have abnormal powers and we need you on our side!" he explained, "and when you do come to are side the other demons will stop trying to kill you"

"wait…" she said confused, "weren't you trying to kill us?" "no, not at all darling!" he said with a happy sigh, "its just you won't come with out a fight and its so much fun fighting you" Ahva squirmed again, trying to see if there was anyway of this. "then why don't you fight me now? Instead of holding me?" she asked him. "because darling… you usually don't let your guard down and so I have no choice but to fight you" he said curling her hair around his finger, "and you letting your guard down for that split second gave me the perfect opening!" He looked at her. She growled, but accepted that she had done herself in. "you know you haven't changed a bit over the years" she said with a sigh, "neither have you" he said in reply with a grin. "now shall we go?" he asked, but not really asking. He pulled himself out of the embrace but kept his hand grasped around her arm. She nodded reluctantly and they both bounded away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke was just a little ways away from the laboratory that was owned by Dib's father. The three where still being pulled along by her but fully awake. "turn left" Dib instructed as they reached an intersection. "faster, faster!" Gir shouted happily, because they where traveling at a miraculous pace. Zim growled at being pulled along, Brooke noticed something in the corner of her eye and dug her heels into the ground sharply. Sparks flying in all directions. Eventually they came to a complete halt and she dropped the three on the ground. "Zim wants to know why we have stopped demon!!" Zim shouted angrily. Dib rubbed his head wanting to know as well.

Brooke walked away from them and peered at something on the ground. It was a little arrow shadow lying about in the middle of the side walk, the sun hitting it directly. Nothing natural could have been creating this strange shadow. Brooke knew immediately what it was. "ahva..." she murmured. She walked back to the others and shouted, "we are going to have to postpone this trip! Ahva's seems to have been captured by Sin!" "I thought you demons where powerful…it seems I was wrong" says Zim defiantly. Brooke growls ferociously at Zim. He whimpers. "you don't even know the beginning of our powers!" she hissed and grabbed all three of them by the collars again. She walked back to the arrow and it started to move at an incredible speed. Brooke matched it and ran after it only concentrating on where the arrow was going.

---------------------------------------------------

After running for quite some time, Sin pulled Ahva to an abrupt stop. Ahva peered about, she knew this place well. "the demon court head quarters" she said taking it al lit. It was quite a large building about 10 stories high and about twice the size of an Olympic swimming pool auditorium. It was painted all in black with a sign that had the initials DC. There wasn't a human sight, which was because of its demon only shield casing. "ah, memories" she said with a smirk as he lead her into the building. "I'm glad you remember" Sin said incredibly happy. She had never seen him like this before. Never so… cheerful. "am I the cause for all this?" she pondered in her head. She rubbed the spot where Sin had bitten her and sighed. As Sin opened the front doors and they walked in she sensed a HUGE amount of demonic powers. After all, there where thousands of demons working here. No one said anything to Sin as he walked by seeing as he was the head of all this chaos. Sin pulled her into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. She looked at him as the door closed. "a lot has changed since you father died" she said speaking her mind. He nodded and let go of her arm. This surprised her greatly.

Sin shrugged, "there is no point in grabbing on to you now. There is no way you can escape without one of the thousands of other demons noticing." Thoughts ran through Ahva's head. Then she decided something. "sin…" she said quietly, "why are you so happy? Your usually so…" "gloomy" he finished for her. He grinned. "how could I not be happy when I have one of the strongest demons on the planet with me. And because its you" HE laughed evilly, but he didn't so evil as he did in previous encounters. (Brooke, Amy, Ahva, and Sin are the most powerful demons of them all). The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened.

Sin started to walk out but stopped as he noticed she wasn't following him. "hmm?" he inquired confused and curious. He put his foot by the door to stop it from closing. "you being my friend and then my rival for so long, I'm surprised to see you like this. Your as stupid and as evil as ever but… I will work for you and won't runaway…though this isn't my favorite place.." she said with a sigh and walked past him and into the hallway. Sin was stunned. His eyes widened suspiciously. He walked up to her , "what the hell are you up to!?" he yelled angrily. "nothing…" she said and waited for him to lead her to where ever they where going. He looked at her dumbly, "w-w-what?!?" he shouted confused. She motioned her head, telling him to go on. "greatly, confused and suspicious Sin walked past her and she followed suit. "sorry Brooke" she whispered sullenly.

---------------------------------------------

Brooke stopped suddenly. The arrow had disappeared. "what the hell could be happening!" she growled. She let go of Dib, Gir, and Zim and stroked her chin puzzled. "I have no idea how we got dragged into this mess…" says Dib, "but I feel like we where meant to help you in some way…" Brooke nods. Zim crosses his arms doubtfully. "the place where this arrow was leading us...is the Demon Court… the place where all demon matter are settled and final. The place that in the beginning almost destroyed us." She pondered out loud, "but why would Ahva stop showing me the way… what has happened?!?!" She sighed. "I have no idea!" Gir squealed loudly, the only one who seems happy at the moment.

---------------------

Sin walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a door labeled 113. He pushed it open hastily feeling terribly angry and confused. The room had a large chalk board and beside is a large long table with 5 chair seat around it. All of them empty but one. In one of the right side chairs was seated Amy. Ahva waved to her with a little smile and she waved back. "why are you so cool about this?!?!" Sin yelled unable to under stand it any longer. "it was bound to happen eventually…." Said Amy. "she isn't the type of person to let someone have there way! She's more stubborn!" he shouts. "I have known Ahva much longer than you have Sin..." she said standing up, "she may be stubborn, but she loves to make people happy or to laugh. And can never stay angry for long…" Ahva nods and looks at Amy. Her mood changes immediately. "but just because now I work here doesn't mean I will follow all your orders" she says evilly. Amy and her laugh. "that's her old attitude there.." Sin thinks in relief but doubt. She walks closer to her. His face almost touching her. Sin stares at her in disbelief. "there must be more to it!" he shouts in his thoughts. "there isn't more to it…" Ahva says smiling now.

-------------------

EB: woah uh that's a lot………

Myst: yes… it was!! I FEEL POWERFUL!

EB: idiot!!!

Myst: takes out laser gun and zaps EB

EB: ow…………….

Myst: until next time!


	11. Chapter 11 Ant Droppings

EB: your last chapter wasn't much of a battle scene… but I digress.

Myst: Eh? My chapter was great! It was long and good!

EB: Might have looked longer if you'd used more paragraphs and stopped clumping differing people together when they speak.

Myst: DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE!

EB: … yeah. My turn.

Chapter 11

Ant Droppings

Dib paced back and forth on the sidewalk. They hadn't moved from the spot where the arrow had disappeared. He was planning to go ahead on his own and make it over to his father's lab. But now, with Ahva apparently captured, as so Brooke had claimed, getting the DNA device wouldn't really do him much good now would it? He'd asked Brooke if she'd maybe be willing to offer some of her DNA but she had had to refuse. Apparently she'd been terrified of needles and anything concerning science labs ever since the government had caught her a few years previously and done strange tests and whatnot that she didn't wish to explain. Dib cringed when he thought of it. Then he shook it from his mind.

Zim was sitting on the sidewalk, his disguise on as well as a look of utter distain and boredom. He'd lost site of Gir a while ago but figured he'd be around somewhere, maybe at the nearby park. It was apparent that the Irken wasn't at all in the mood for what was happening right now and would, instead, rather be at his base scheming to take over the world yet again. But he also wished to keep an eye on the two demon girls, as well as find the third he'd met in the lab with Zorn. Somehow he felt like they would be wonderful assets that he could use to conquer the Earth. Now if he could have only got Brooke to come back to his lab with him. Suddenly Zim wished he'd videotaped his encounter with her to show to the tallest.

Brooke rose up from the ground where she'd been sitting. Originally the demon girl had taken up staring at that spot. The boys had thought that she was trying to will the arrow to return to her. But when she screamed out loud and tore at her hair they realized that, even if she had been trying that, it was obviously not working. The demon girl frowned at the spot and pointed to it with discontent. "This space of tar mocks my existence! Why can't shadow remnants show up on it!? They do in Paris!"

"Calm down, Brooke," Dib tried to say this in a soothing voice to get the demon to stop shouting. "I'm sure that we'll find a way to get back on the trail. We just have to think a little bit."

"Zim doesn't have time for this!" The green child stood up and glared at Dib. "Even as we speak there is something going on between Ahva-demon and this Sin person she was talking about! If we are not there to catch the conversations they exchange we'll never be able to fully understand wheat's going on here!"

Dib looked shocked. "Wow, Zim. I didn't know you felt to passionately about this whole ordeal."

"Zim feels nothing! I just think that it would be better if the Tallest were to hear everything that was happening rather than small tidbits that were picked up between feastings of the grass by this demon-girl."

"I don't eat grass…" began Brooke.

"Silence!!!"

"I should have know," exclaimed Dib. "You just want to show the demons to your stupid leaders! That way you'll be able to convince Ahva and Brooke to be on your side of this war for the Earth! Once that happens we won't stand a chance! Is that it? Huh, Zim? Tell me that's not it! I dare you!"

"Foolish human! Do not speak about the Tallest so stoooooooooooooooopidly! You should be honored to even know of there existence! What with this puny planet and ridiculous forms of communication. You haven't even grasped what kind of power is out there. Stupid human!"

"I'm not stupid! No human is stupid!"

"Actually," said Brooke, cutting into the conversation. Both boys' eyes landed on her. "Humans really only use about 10 of their brains' full capacity. If compared to a superior alien race it may be possible as to why most extraterrestrials feel that humans are intellectually challenged and deserving of improper treatment. Thus, it's only normal that Zim would be referring to a human as stupid. By what I know of Irkens they do use more of their brain capacity than a human, possibly a full amount due to the help of their PAKs."

…

"Shut your noise tube, Brooke-demon!" yelled Zim.

"Yeah, this doesn't concern you!!!" exclaimed Dib.

Brooke pouted.

The boys continued to fight.

The demon girl sat down and frowned. She rolled onto the grass and tried to think. How could she find Ahva now that the arrows were gone? No trace was left so she couldn't follow. There wasn't a smell strong enough to follow, what with all of these smells of overpriced perfume and car that lingered in the air, so she couldn't track the demon girl down.

There was a tickling on her arm. Brooke looked up and saw a few ants sitting on her bare skin. She flicked them off and then saw the colony as they scuttled away from her and her flicking fingers of doom. Then Brooke's mind snapped open and she began to sniff around the grass for that horrible scent as well as fumble in her many pockets to see if she had what she needed. If this trick worked then she'd be able to find Ahva with ease. It would all be a matter of following the arrows…

-----------

Ahva leaned back and sighed. "I'd really like to know why I'm here, Sin."

Sinister (Sin's full name) hadn't moved for a while. He was staring out a window that had come up from behind the chalkboard when he pressed a blue button on the wall. This wasn't a normal window to humans for it showed a way into the demon realm, a place where a human would go in and never come out looking the same. They'd be too old, too young, grow extra limbs or whatever else had been said to have happened. To Sin, Ahva, Ami and every other demon in that building, there was nothing truly special about that window.

Then he gave a rather loud sigh and turned to Ahva, hands behind his back in a significantly dignified manner. "We have a breach," he proclaimed in a calm voice. "Someone's found out about our existence as well as the existence of the Demon Court and by what I've been informed to they seem to be very interested in what we are exactly."

Ahva had sat up the minute he said the word 'breach'. Her eyes were wide. "A… A breach? How the hell did the Demon Court get a breach!?"

"We're not sure," chimed in Ami. "All we know is that the signal we detected at the time was extremely fuzzy so it must have been from a great distance, possibly a Nexus in the demon realm. But we can't be certain."

Then she laughed. Ahva laughed and laughed and laughed. Both Ami and Sin exchanged glances. They looked at Ahva again as the girl seemed to calm and panted loudly, still laughing a slight bit. Then she raised her head up, bangs in her face, and she said, "You're an idiot, Sin."

"Excuse me?" He looked taken aback by that because, this time, he knew she meant what she said. He could see it in her eyes.

"You're an idiot!" Ahva leapt to her feet, slamming her fists on the table. "You must have a leak in the core system! Did you ever think of that!?" She saw him shrink where he stood. "Your father checked the core everyday for anything that could pose as a threat or give anyone the incentive to come to the conclusion that there are in fact demons in the world and that they walk among humans everyday! You've foolishly stopped the tasks that the Devil did during the morning! If you'd continued with Satan's routines then the problems that arise for you would never happen! I've told you this several times! The answer as to why you actually let these annoyances reach this point is far beyond my recognition but I don't really care at this time anyways. Do you remember the last time your father even made a mistake?"

"It was… uh… when hellions made a path into the human world and… and leaked word of higher beings…"

"Exactly! That mistake caused Christianity! (EB: No offense to anyone that's Christian.) The last thing we need is to alert the public about the existence of the devil, you, and that being up there who calls himself a god."

"Well what can we do then?"

Ahva thought, she rubbed her hand on her chin a little, turning away from them, and she thought. She came up with nothing. "Damn… I can't think of anything…"

"We need Brooke," said Ami. "She'd know what to do."

"Yeah but she won't come here. You know how much she hates this place."

Sin frowned. "She didn't seem to have a very hard time coming here when your arrow was in play." Ahva glared at him. She inquired as to how he knew that she'd sent out a shadow arrow for her accomplice demon to follow suit. "I know plenty of things Ahva. It's like you said. I'm the devil now. I've had demons tracking the three of you for years now. The reason I never made a move to grab you was because you never made a move that would play poorly in my favor. I knew that you had sent out a shadow arrow even before little Brooke did."

Ahva shook her head. "Fine! Forget about that right now! Ami, think of what Brooke might do in this situation. Think, girl, think!"

"Uh…" Ami thought. "I… guess she might… uh… oh! She's like to see any sort of transmission that was recovered from when the spyware on the Court Tower was sent in. There might be a clue in there. If we caught a logo or a specific word that might give whoever took in information off of the computer away."

"Perfect!" Ahva turned to the Devil. "Sin, I need an access panel. Fast!"

Sinister snapped his fingers. A jet of flame erupted from the table, burning the tips of the strands of curls that hung on the left side of Ahva face. She leapt back and fell into her chair rather clumsily. When the flames died away there was a high-tech, black access panel in front of her. The buttons were a shining red and showed that underneath the casing the panel was made of pure hellfire.

"That was fast…" Ahva accessed the archives and Ami and Sin came over to watch her work. She went through the files, found the ones that had been seen by the hackers, opened the documents. Ahva read them over; there were pretty important documents too. These were the specific ones that told of Satan's fall and who had killed him. Specifically, Brooke, Ami, Scrad, Oliver, Sin and herself. It told about how they'd done it and there were even some snapshots that someone had acquired from that fight. Finally she came down to the corrupted files that had been left behind by the hackers. Ahva skimmed through them and stopped when a kind of symbol appeared on the screen. It was fuzzy and she had trouble making it out. "Hmmm… I feel like I've seen that symbol before…"

"Where?"

"Don't know… Just before."

"Well that really helps us," Sinister said sarcastically.

"Sin! I'll kick your ass! I swear it!" Then Ahva turned back to her thoughts. She rested one hand on her mouth and sat that elbow in the palm of her other hand. "I know I've seen that symbol before. But I'm not quite sure where exactly… Brooke might know. And if I hadn't felt that it was too risky to being an unstable fear machine here she might be here to help us out…" Ahva cast a side-glance at Sin. A sweat drop appeared on his face when he noticed and he casually rubbed the back of his head with a less than casual grin.

Ahva sighed and rubbed her temple. She took one last glance at the symbol. It was an isosoles triangle, turned upside down. Or at least the main shape of it was. Two objects poked out of the top. Then there were two orbs sort of close to the top. She frowned.

"Brooke… Can I bring you here?"

---------------------------------------------------

"Yes!"

Both boys turned to Brooke. Dib and Zim blinked oddly at her sudden outburst. Then Dib took a glance at Zim and smirked. "So Zim really is retarded then, Brooke?"

"Huh?" She turned around and met there stares.

"I asked Zim if he was retarded and then you said yes. I'm wondering if you were answering my question or not."

"What? Course not! I meant yes as in I finally have all of the ingredients that I need." Brooke dropped a few things into a black pouch that she pulled out of one of her pockets. Then she got to her knees, put the pouch on the pavement and looked around. Zim and Dib came closer and looked at the pouch strangely. Then Brooke stepped up and smashed the contents inside with a large rock that she had just picked up. The demon girl did this several times, checked if it was power, smashed it again, and then put the rock aside. "There… that should do it…" she said, a smile on her face.

"What is that?" asked Zim.

"Mostly ant droppings," replied the demon. "The rest of what's in here you don't even want to know about. This is a trick a very wise wizard named Harry Dresden showed me. It's pretty effective when tracking." Broke leaned down and sprinkled some of the powder on the place where the arrow had vanished. The smell was horrible and so both boys covered their noses. Then Brooke leaned back and sprinkled some of the power in her scared eye.

Dib cringed. "Does… Doesn't that hurt? Sting? Anything?"

"Sure it stings…" Brooke shook her head. "But a broken eye's got to be good for at LEAST one thing, right?" Then she blinked a few times and closed her good eye. She could immediately see blue arrows on the ground.

Unfortunately though, since they were shadows, the trail was weak. Brooke turned to Zim.

"Zim," she said. "You're stupid. You're empire is failing. The Tallest are horrible leaders. You are a failure and have been exiled to Earth because nobody likes you and that's why you're here. Nobody likes you and soon you'll be forgotten and no one will remember you because you're a stupid alien that doesn't fit in!"

Zim punched her.

Dib jumped back, shocked. "Zim! You just hit a demon!" Then Dib ducked.

Brooke looked back at the arrows. They were shining brightly now. "Excellent," she said. "I just needed an emotional jolt to make the trail more clear. Thank you Zim." The alien just nodded a little, still unsure of what it was he had actually done to help her cause. Brooke grabbed his hand and pulled Dib to his feet, holding his hand in her other one. Then she called for Gir. The little dog/robot fell form the sky and landed on her shoulders. She was a little bewildered but not really surprised that he had done something like that. After everything that had happened that day with that paranoid big-headed kid and the alien and robot, nothing really surprised her with them anymore. Then she ran off, following the bright glowing trail of arrows.

----

EB: Done! Finally! Yay!

Myst: My turn!


End file.
